Descent Into Darkness
by Kraft58
Summary: Sequel to Journey to the Crystal Empire. It's Christmas Eve, and Jewel is suffering. With Blu's sacrifice in the crystal empire, and the festive cheer is dawning the realization that she is alone. She would want nothing more than to see Blu again. But when the opportunity rises, Jewel is transported to a world on the brink of war and Blu is somewhere out there. Can she find him?
1. Chapter 1: The Soulforge

_**Chapter 1:**_

Basked under a calm starless sky, Ice-Spire Fortress sparkled in the pale moonlight. Snow drifted in every direction, encouraged by the ever changing wind. As the twilight continue to creep onward, a deep sense of loneliness and despair began to sweep across the frozen tundra. Ice-Spire itself was a cruel place, a large solitary monument formed from several clusters of white quartz. Around the base, a large protective wall had been crafted in an effort to keep any outsiders from entering the accused grounds.

Not far from where the fortress stood, a lone traveller traversed the frozen tundra. Dressed in a thick black robe, and a hood that covered most of his face, he lowered his head to avoid the brisk breeze. Every so often, he would peer back and watch his paw prints disappear under the snowy drifts. Just off on the horizon he could see the remnants of an old civilization long since abandoned and forgotten. The huts which once supported life, now crumbled and stood as a grim reminder to all who saw them. The robed creature felt his anger and sorrow rise as a vein in his head began to swell. He placed a paw upon the sword which hung at his side and shifted his attention back towards the lone monument ahead of him. The dreaded fortress which he had heard so much about stood dark and ominous, barely noticeable across the landscape. This would be the place where he would meet the creature responsible for everything wrong in the Northern Boundaries… here he would meet his mortal enemy in combat.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Within the depths of the fortress lurked one who knew no sympathy, only pitiless cruelty and ceaseless ambition for power. Her name was whispered upon legend, and only by the brave who dared to speak ill of the powerful vixen, Priestess Shira. For those who witnessed her, they knew she was not a creature to be trifled with, for she stood as a confident warrior, and knew how to use stealth to her advantage, for her pale white fur and silvery blue eyes gave off the false illusion of an apparition rather than any flesh and blood creature.

Around her a large assembly of male and female foxes worked hard to carry out her orders. Her hooded eyes peered out at the group and very little emotion showed upon the ends of her twisted muzzle. Careful to avoid any sudden movements, she toyed with the hilt of a large double-edged sword. Despite the activity going on around her, her focus remained on one fox in particular, a fool of a creature named Redfang, who just yesterday been caught stealing food from the larders and disobeying her command.

"Redfang, get over here."

Almost as soon as she spoke, a large male fox stopped in his tracks. Shira watched as his attention fell upon her, he lowered himself onto all four paws and visibly swallowed a large lump in his throat. With every step his bushy tail dragged across the stone floor.

"What can I do for you, your Majesty?" he asked, lowering his head further to avoid her stern gaze.

Without a word, Shira rose from her seat. The cold metallic handle of her weapon hung loose in her paws. She smiled and gestured towards the throne with a single paw.

"The fabric is far too hard. Fluff it for me, won't you?"

Shira could see the fear beginning to brew within the fox's eyes. She watched his muzzle tremble as he tried to speak.

"B-B-But, your Highness, I was given strict orders to guard the North wall until Gibbous and his patrol return… I-I-I am only here to catch some warmth, a-a-and-"

Shira let her voice lower to a calm whisper. Her whiskers drooped as she pulled him close to her.

"You were given strict orders? I can't have that, friend. Who would be cruel enough to have you stand out on the parapets in this temperature?"

"I-I-I was given the orders from you, your Majesty, but like I said I came in just to get warm and-"

Shira shook her head and silenced the fox from speaking further. She paced around him, her tail swayed picking up a small cloud of dust from the quartz. She passed a smile and winked at him, she watched as Redfang grew more relaxed, and lowered his guard.

"What was I thinking? Someone with your potential shouldn't be following my orders and be up on sentry duty."

"I shouldn't?"

"Of course not, sentry duty is no place for one of your skills. You've proven to be quite useful, haven't you? You've been keeping an eye on the larders, you know what goes on down there… you have got that keen eye and pay attention to details, don't you?"

Before the fox could speak, Shira silenced him and continued.

"With all of that attention to detail, I can see you becoming a captain in the ranks, or better yet, I can see you ruling Ice-Spire someday, right by my side."

"Really?" Redfang gasped rather taken aback by Shira's words. "Well, I can't say that I'm really surprised. I always knew that I had what it took to rule this place… King Redfang, it has a nice ring, don't you think?"

Shira nodded as a treacherous smile formed upon her snout.

"The nicest, imagine, all my soldiers at your beck and call, all of what I have taken through conquest will be divided among us fifty-fifty. We can strike fear into the hearts of everyone as your name goes down in legend… but let's not talk anymore, you said you sought warmth and comfort, why don't you have a seat upon my throne? I'll see to it that a nice drink is brought up for you."

Shira watched the conflict shine through Redfang's eyes. His knowledge of her reputation, and his desire to sit as king became locked in a mortal power struggle. She watched his teeth sink into his lip, an obvious attempt to come to any sort of conclusion.

"Come, sit," Shira whispered in his ear. "You know my reputation, you know my cold demeanour, but that is only towards my enemies, and the ranks… as co-rulers, you'll see a side to me that no one has ever seen before, you won't need to worry about my temper, or any negative consequences I unleash… take the place you always were meant to take, take a seat upon my throne."

Shira smiled as Redfang nodded, and she helped him to take a seat.

"Very good," she smiled. "Now, is there anything else you would like? Perhaps a nice meal or perhaps you could do with a bit of entertainment? Speak and it is yours."

"Well, I am a little hungry," he admitted.

Without any further hesitation, Shira unleashed her claws straight into the fox's snout. Her eyes darkened with rage as she lifted the unfortunate from her thrown.

"Treacherous idiot, do you honestly think that I haven't had my eyes on you? Stealing food, disobeying orders, slacking off, all of these things make my army look like disorganized grunts… did you really think I would let someone like you take command?"

Redfang let out an anguished howl as her claws sank deeper, tearing several short gashes along the rim of his muzzle.

"Your… Majesty… please, let me explain."

"There is no need to explain, but let's get something straight. This is my Kingdom, so you will follow my orders without question. Do you understand?"

Shira pulled the fox closer and embraced him. She purred as she squeezed the life from her victim.

"I don't expect you to understand, so here is my last command for you. Sleep now, and never again awaken to the light of day."

With one final gulp, Redfang's breath faded as his body went limp. With cold emotionless eyes, Shira beckoned two sentries over.

"Take this idiot and place him on a pike along the Northern wall. Have his fate whispered around the fire tonight. Let it be known that this is the fate shared by those who disrespect my reign."

With a forced smile, Shira watched the sentries head off towards the doors which led out onto the parade ground. On any other occasion she would have been the one to place her victim upon the stake. However, today was far more serious. The larders were near empty, food was running low, and the winter continued onward with little relief from the bitter temperatures.

"Abednego, step forward."

A large red coated fox emerged from the group of foxes on all four paws. His head bowed low as he crouched before his mistress.

"What can I do for you, your Majesty?"

"Inform the slaves that they will no longer be receiving any food. A touch of real hunger will do them a bit of good. Any who beg or plead with you will be whipped. Those who die will also have their bodies attached to pikes."

Abednego lowered his head further, his eyes closed tight. "Very good, I will see that it is done, your highness."

Shira chuckled and allowed her smile to widen.

"I'm afraid that it is just a temporary solution. Soon, we will have no choice but to make a fresh start, somewhere else."

"Of course, your Highness."

As she watched the slave-master slip off back into the crowd, a rugged harsh voice called out to her.

"I have travelled far to stand before you, evil one. The time is now. your crimes against the living must be avenged!"

Shira came alert. She could hear the forceful breathing of the one who delivered the words that were meant to strike fear into her heart. The words which failed to do so. Now it was her turn. "Show yourself, coward. Stand before me in the light, so that I might see whose body will soon lie bleeding at my paws."

A lone creature emerged from the crowd, dressed in the thick black cloak of a mountain fox. Though his eyes remained hidden, they still cut a sense of dread into her heart. With a grunt, the creature cut through the air with a single swipe. The sword tore the creature's clothes to shreds, and he stepped forward. A middle aged panther now stood before her in broad daylight.

"That should have been your neck." The panther's eyes glared out at the vixen, not moving from her. "No matter, I've got plenty of time."

"Who are you?" Shira found herself asking, though deep down she knew that she wouldn't like the answer.

"My name is Dimitri," the strange glowered in her direction, his sword aimed, ready to strike. "As I said, I have travelled far to make sure you pay for the lives you have taken."

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Shira forced a confident smile. "What I do with my slaves and soldiers, is no concern of yours."

"It is when my brother was amongst those lost." Dimitri explained. "You killed him, so you will pay."

"Such a bold statement from a feline," Shira chuckled, drumming her claws across the hilt of her weapon. "But I doubt you will be able to do such things if you're dead."

"And I doubt you will even be able to lay a finger upon me, mongrel."

Enraged, Shira jumped through the air and plunged her sword forward. Like a missile, she dodged the deadly shaft of her opponent's blade and aimed for his body. Before she could find her mark, Dimitri parried around her attack, his claws dug into the Priestess' side.

Shira shrieked in pain as a fiery sensation flowed through the wound. The smell of blood filled her nostrils. She winced as she placed a paw upon the injury to nurse it, though she knew she would need a more permanent solution after the battle.

"You will regret that, feline."

"I will regret nothing." Dimitri mused, raising his blade to strike again. "You are doomed."

Shira panted and proceeded to double back. Thrusting her weapon with a single paw, she growled with each failed attempt. The panther deflected every blow with little effort, his eyes never once moving off of her.

"Why won't you die?" She shrieked, "I have killed everyone who had ever challenged me."

"I told you," Dimitri's voice rang out full of confidence, "you can't lay a paw upon me. Sooner or later, you will tire out."

"Not if you're dead."

Shira could feel her strength beginning to fade under the efforts of wielding her weapon. She knew the panther's words rang true. It wouldn't be long before she tired out and be helpless against him, somehow he seemed different than anyone she'd ever faced before. He seemed more confident. He seemed to know things before they happened. Her eyes filled with furious energy, and raised her weapon.

"Priestess, you are the only one who will die this day, surrender for it is over for you."

Shira growled and dropped to her knees. Through weary bloodshot eyes, she peered around the room. Every soldier stood ready to defend her should the need arise, and yet none dared to make a move, should it throw off her concentration. Her paws trembled under the weight of her weapon. The clash of steel against steel had taken its toll. Her paws surged with the feeling of pins and needles as they went numb.

"I will never surrender to you or anyone else." She said, springing forward, she slashed her claws into Dimitri's cheeks. In that moment she was upon him. Her teeth and claws dug into his neck, ripping several clumps of flesh and fur from his body.

Dimitri cringed as blood dripped from the gashes across his body. With a few seconds, Shira leapt backwards with a wicked smile.

"Well, I guess I have just proved you wrong. I was able to lay my paws upon you after all."

"You're a fool," Dimitri laughed as he turned his attention away from his injuries and back to Shira. "This fight is over. By striking me and making my blood spill upon the ground, all you have done is sealed my victory here."

"No," Shira growled, "you're the fool, you speak of victory when your blood is now on my floor, I have left cuts upon your body and made your claims not even worth a grain of sand."

"You've underestimated me." Dimitri formed a triumphant smile. "I can end this fight at any point I choose to do so."

Shira's face darkened as her rage increased. She stabbed her sword forward with extreme accuracy. In just one move, the panther leapt up and landed upon the end of her blade.

"I can see it, even now as I stand here, you don't believe a word that I say. You've been blinded by pride, by your ambition, by the evils of your own deeds, but any creature with half a brain could just take a look at my sword and know the truth. A blind old fox could see my sword even through the darkness of having their sight gone."

The vixen followed her opponent's gaze downwards towards the sword in his paws. A bright blue aura had begun to encircle the metal point all the way down to the hilt. It shined with a mystical light. With a flick of the paw, the blade erupted into flames, a bright silvery inferno which forced the priestess' eyes to widen.

"I-I-I don't understand…" Shira stared at the fabulous blade. "It's a trick, it has to be."

"It's not a trick," Dimitri confirmed. "It's called the Soulforge. It's the weapon of a Katta warrior."

"But the Katta don't exist, they are a legend, nothing more."

"Wrong, the Katta are very real," Dimitri's smile widened. "There is a whole group of us. Your evil deeds are a noose around your neck. Surrender or feel our wrath."

"Never…" Shira spit with disgust, "even if what you say is true, you still have to die like a normal creature."

With speed born from her desperation, Shira launched herself forward. Her sword stabbed into Dimitri's throat. The panther stumbled backwards a few paces. His paws went to his throat and with little effort, pulled the sword from his flesh. The Soulforge began to grow brighter as his wound healed over.

"I am afraid that you have made the wrong choice." Dimitri shook his head. "The Soulforge is guiding me so our match must end for today, but don't worry, I will be back. You and your army will pay for your crimes."

Shira shielded her eyes as the silvery inferno engulfed the panther, than both he and the sword vanished from sight. Stunned, Shira stared in awe at what she had witnessed.

"Run, like the coward you are," she shouted. "When the time comes, I will crush you just like everyone else."

"Your Highness."

Shira turned to peer at a solitary fox who stood to attention behind her. He bowed his head and began to crouch on one knee.

"Your Highness, I have-"

"Make your report, Gibbous." She interrupted. "And do be quick about it."

"Your Majesty, I have done what you have asked. I travelled as far to the west as I could go until the sun sank upon the sky. There was no sign of any mountain range."

Enraged, Shira placed her sword against the fox's gizzard. Her eyes reflected a grim hatred for the creature.

"You're a fool. I told you to travel south, not west!"

"B-B-But?" Gibbous searched around the room and looked into the faces of the crowd of soldiers. "I apologize, your highness, but Celestia insisted that she would head south and-"

"Do not interrupt me," she whispered. "You have served me without question for several years, but that won't save you. The next time you fail me, your head will roll, do you understand?"

"Yes, your highness," Gibbous whimpered, a large lump of anxiety formed in his throat.

"Very good," Shira smiled, "Now get out of my sight and be thankful you still have your life."

"Excuse me for asking, your highness, but shall I head out and travel south?"

"No," Shira shook her head, her claws folded together as she pondered. "I have come up with another plan. There is a creature who could pose a potential threat. We must strike when he least expects it, and crush him."

Gibbous' eyes widened. "But how do you know where this creature is?"

"That is the best part. When we fought, I managed to get close to him. He smelled like a cottonweed plant, I'll wager he is from the valley to the south."

"Shall I ready the troops?"

"Yes, inform Celestia and her brother Corkeye that I want their full squadrons on the parade ground by sunrise. I want to debrief them before we head out."

Gibbous saluted and bowed. "Yes, Ma'am."

Shira chuckled as she seated herself upon the throne. "I'm coming for you, Katta. I hope you enjoy your final few days, because you won't be seeing many more." 

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_For those of you wondering, yes this is a RIO story, I just decided to start off with the much larger story of the saga, next chapter we'll be going to Rio de Janeiro... to join our RIO friends..._


	2. Chapter 2: Missing You

_**Chapter 2:**_

The world grew dark and cold, matching the emotions deep within Nightmare's heart. He raised his hooves and cackled, rolling his eyes around like two little dice in a cup. His snake like tongue hung out from the end of his twisted muzzle, as the final folds of his plans fell into place. Finally after thousands of years of planning, Equestria would be his. His dark magic continued to creep across the planet's surface, creating a bone chilling sense of cold, and a deep veil of blackness. This was the world that he coveted, this was the world which would soon be his and his alone.

But then, a lone bird stepped forward. Without a word, he crawled forward, never betraying a single emotion. He was a lone Spix macaw with a long black beak, and deep chocolate brown eyes. From head to toe, he stood as a caring creature who looked for the best in others, though his talons carried him with a lack of confidence. His tail feathers drooped and shifted across the ground, picking up a cloud of dust. His feathery crown shined the only light in the entire area, which remained to be unconquered. The light which held a pleasant tone to it. To those in the area, they knew beyond a doubt that this light shined from the elements of harmony, and the friendships he had formed with all of them. He never peered back at his friends, lest the decision change his mind. He knew what he had to do, and peering at any of his loved ones would make his choice impossible to pull off. He hoped none of them said a word, lest his heart not be able to take it, or change the fact that he remained content with his lot in life. To defeat Nightmare, he would be forced to give up his life. To save the world he would need to sacrifice himself.

"Blu!" his mate called out to him, holding out a wing to stop any progression forward. The effort made no difference, for he simply brushed by it. A frown formed upon the end of his beak. He turned, and only once did he peer at the female macaw who addressed him. His voice spoke in a soft whisper.

"Jewel, I must do this. Please don't stop me."

Without wasting another moment, he took to the sky and what happened next would haunt her for the rest of her life. The spix macaw became engulfed in a fiery explosion of pure energy and light. It devoured Nightmare and his darkness, tearing him limb from limb and shattering his body to tiny shreds of dust. What greeted Jewel, however, was the horrible scream of Blu crying out in agony as his body vanished from view. Those final few moment's where she could see her mate, falling to the ground. His body, disintegrating the same way, Nightmare's had just seconds before.

His sacrifice to defeat the villain, stung her a mortal blow. She fell to her talons and wept openly.

"Blu…" she sobbed. "Why did you have to do this…?"

Suddenly the world shifted and began to change. The world of Equestria seemed to be sprouting mountains and several large pine trees, but far beyond that, her eyes focused on a solid monument of ice. It looked man made, but several bodies of slain creatures littered the ground. One of which was the macaw she cared for.  
She drew closer, her mouth agape as she noticed the stick piercing through his body. The pike which he rested upon. Her wings drew to the wound, though she remained fearful to touch it, lest it cause him any pain.

"Blu!" her wings drew to her beak. "Who did this to you?"

"Mom,"

Jewel came awake almost immediately, surprised to find herself in her hollow. A thackle of branches and twigs grazed along her tail. Quietly, she peered around at the faces of her three children. Her two sons, Buster and Kinski, as well as the expecting mother to be, Rose. The three of them stood peering at her with more than a little bit of fear and desperation on their faces.

"You were having a nightmare again," Rose sighed, "This is the third time tonight."

Jewel lowered her head and stared at the spot where her mate once lay beside her. She couldn't remove the image of Blu's body hanging from the end of the pike from her mind. He seemed so lifelike and real, so much so that she could have sworn she would have been able to touch him.

"That's impossible," she croaked out. "Isn't it? He's dead, and has become the element of love. How could he be so real to me?"

She frowned, and spoke softly to her kids.

"I'm sorry," she admitted, "It's just that-"

"It's Christmas time, and you miss him." Rose finished.

Jewel nodded her head. "I couldn't save him, I keep recalling that moment where he left me. The minute he gave everything to save two worlds."

"Mom," Rose frowned. "You realize that when the dream comes out the right way, dad will still be gone, don't you?"

"Yes," Jewel admitted. "I just wish there was some hope out there."

"There is," Rose said, turning her head to the sky. "But we need to let it into our hearts,"

Jewel cocked her head. "That sounds like something your father would say."

"Yep," Rose smiled. "And I know just the place to start, come on. We should go out and have some fun, it'll take your mind off of things."

"I suppose we could," Jewel nodded. "But only for a little while."

Rose turned to Buster and Kinski who had taken up the task of jumping for joy, before turning back to her mother.

"Do boys ever mature?" she asked.

"Nope," Jewel sighed. "They never do."


	3. Chapter 3: Hunter!

_**Chapter 3:**_

The sunset painted the sky a majestic mixture of orange and scarlet upon the western horizon. As far as the eye could see, the world seemed to be at peace. Very little sound traversed along the mountainous terrain aside from the whisper of a dying winter breeze.

Standing upon a small pathway halfway up the mountain, Hunter shook the snow from his fur. The icy slush dripped from his shoulders leaving damp imprints where they had lain across his golden brown coat. Far below, he watched the blanket of trees stretch off into an almost endless sea of green and white.

"What kind of creatures could live in a place like a valley?" he wondered aloud, his voice full of curiosity.

The air grew denser. The smell of burnt wood and pine filled his nostrils. He stood motionless for a moment, allowing himself to feel the world around him. The wind swept through his fur, the patter of snow as it made contact with the ground, and the warmth of an oncoming spring. For what felt like an eternity, he stood silent. His breathing stalled and became almost non-existent. He stood, motionless like a flesh and blood statue, alone and forgotten upon the path.

When his eyes re-opened, he peered out at the setting sun. He sighed and let the last few rays of light fade and watched as the darkness settled in. There always seemed to be something calling him to that spot, somewhere far to the north, though he couldn't begin to imagine why. "Well, I suppose, I should be getting home." He sighed. "I'm sure that my father must be getting worried about me by now."

"I doubt it," a voice called out behind.

Hunter turned around, coming alert. His claws prodded from his paws, ready to pounce upon the intruder.

"After all, you are a full grown warrior."

Hunter let out a sigh of relief and shook his head. His eyes fell upon his younger brother.

"Ah, Goredore, you little rogue, I thought I heard you following me awhile back."

"I can't fool you, can I?" Goredore grinned, dropping onto all four paws. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"I came out here to think."

"About what?" Goredore arched a curious eyebrow. "It must be important if you came all the way out here. I've been following you for at least an hour."

Hunter chuckled and offered his brother a seat at the edge of the trail. There always seemed to be a certain calm that empowered the young wildcat cub.

"Oh, this and that." Hunter sighed. "I'm sure that there are way too many things to concern a kitten."

"I'm not a kitten." Goredore pouted. "I just haven't got as big as you yet."

"That's true," Hunter admitted, "but you have got to improve your strength, stealth, and courage before you have a shot at ever becoming a wildcat warrior."

"I doubt I even have a shot anyways. Dad has made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me to be a warrior. He wants me to become the leader of our group."

"Is that what you want?"

"No." Goredore frowned. "But you know dad, once his mind is made up, you can't change it."

Hunter nodded his head, and remained silent for a few moments. His thoughts focused on what his brother just said. Every word rang true, even though the old wildcat proved to be a worrier, he still stood as one of the most stubborn and headstrong individuals in the entire village.

"No one can tell you what to do." He said finally breaking the silence. "You'll have to learn how to do things your way. That's just the way it is and believe me I know this better than anyone."

The two wildcat's laughed together for a few moments and watched as the moon appeared in the sky. The dim moonlight filtered down on them, drawing their attention.

"I think we should head back." Goredore frowned.

"I agree." Hunter nodded "If we aren't back soon, we'll have some explaining to do."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The wildcat village rested at the mountain's peak. Hidden and isolated from the rest of the world, the village remained a well kept and guarded secret to all but a few members of the outside world. Water flowed through some of the cracks in the rock until it entered into a natural spring at the edge of the village's civilization.

Goredore and Hunter let out a sigh of relief as they entered the main gate and seated themselves near the spring. The climb was a hard one, steep, with several jagged and loose stones upon the path. Even with all of his experience, and the utmost of caution, Hunter still found himself overwhelmed by it. In a way the difficulty of the climb stood as one of the village's most natural defences against invaders who happened to stumble upon the mountain. Hunter wiped a paw across his forehead and frowned. Despite the hard climb, it sure beat being trapped within the village all day.

His eyes peered off into the village square not to far away. A simple gate acted as a boarder between the two locations, and nothing ever seemed to catch his interest. The sound of haggling merchants and the smell of fresh baked goods filtered through the air, bringing Hunter alert. His ears perked straight up at the sound of his stomach.

"I'm hungry." He sighed, looking at his brother who nodded in agreement.

"Same here," Goredore admitted. "But the council is holding a meeting tonight. We won't be able to eat until Dad gets home."

"We could always get something on the go," Hunter suggested. "It would be easier."

"Yeah right, you're a bottomless pit, and you still owe me from the last time."

"Funny." Hunter snorted, twirling a claw across one of his whiskers. He studied his environment, and closed his eyes. "Thing's never see to change around her do they?"

"Nope, but why should they? It's not like we're well known amongst other societies, we cut ourselves off from the rest of the valley, because of prejudice and hatred."

"That's the problem." Hunter turned his head away. "The council want to isolate us."

Hunter watched his brother shake his head.

"No they want to protect us."

"Protect us from what?" Hunter's voice hardened, "From prejudice? There are very few that even know about us anymore. We have sheltered ourselves for no reason."

"I don't know." Goredore frowned. "Maybe-"

"Maybe I want some answers." Hunter's voice softened. "I don't want to be left out of the loop. If there is something they aren't telling us, I want to know what it is."

The cold water washed against Hunter's paws, leaving damp imprints upon the stone ground. Hunter watched as the water flowed back into the spring. Goredore peered into his eyes, which seemed far cloudier than usual.

"What's on your mind?" Goredore arched a suspicious eyebrow, his tail stood upright. "You seem far more tense than usual."

"I am just so frustrated." Hunter admitted. "Wouldn't it be great if we could one day just leave this mountain behind and start a new life somewhere else? I dream of a world where we can live without prejudice, or hatred, a place where there is no distinction of race, just one society living together."

"I like your idea." Goredore smiled. "Maybe one day it will become a reality."

"Maybe," Hunter admitted, "though it will take a lot of hard work, and a lot of compromise." Hunter looked up to the sky and nodded his head. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he imagined his dream coming true. "Perhaps we should be heading home, it's getting pretty late."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The wildcat chieftain named Greypatch had seated himself within the small dining area of his house. With lots of food laid out upon the table, a harmony of fresh aromas filtered through the air. The chieftain bowed his head into his paws, his hooded eyes drooped. In that moment, he couldn't help but sigh. Despite his hunger, or his duties towards the village, his mind was focused upon his two sons.

"Where are they?" He wondered aloud, failing to hear the door close behind him.

"Having a rough night, aren't you?" a curious voice called out to him.

Greypatch turned his attention towards the newcomer standing in the doorway. He rose to his paws, smiling. Any thoughts of his problems vanished without a trace, as he stood eye to eye with one of his oldest and most trusted friends.

"Sabre, you're a sight for these old eyes of mine," he said with a smile, "It has been such a long time, my friend."

"It has indeed." Sabre nodded, tugging upon his beard, "Far too long, for my liking."

Sabre the Lynx seated himself and studied the small innards of the house, he said little, but nodded when he spotted something which interested him. Greypatch watched his friend as the lynx placed a paw upon some old trinkets and mumbled to himself.

"So what have you bee up too?" Greypatch asked, "after all, it isn't every day that a Katta comes to visit."

"That's true." Sabre's eyes narrowed as he nodded. "But in short, we have been busy. There is trouble in the territories to the North."

"Trouble…?" Greypatch arched a curious eyebrow. "Surely whatever it is doesn't pose a threat."

Sabre raised a small cup of tea to his mouth. "I don't really know. Dimitri has gone ahead to check out the situation."

"If Dimitri has gone, than there must be some concern amongst your kind."

"Not quite," Sabre shook his head, "Dimitri is a panther. He only went because he knows the Northern lands more than the rest of us."

"But…" Greypatch began to protest. "How can you be certain that whatever it is won't come here?"

"That's why I have come." Sabre frowned. "It is time for your oldest son to begin his training."

"But Hunter is still just a kitten. He may have been granted the title of warrior, but he has never even seen a battle."

Sabre lowered his head, his eyes reflected little emotion or concern.

"Every Katta starts off with little to no experience. But if you guide him and nurture him, Hunter could very well become the greatest amongst our order."

"But what if he isn't ready? Hunter's powers could grow out of control. It could destroy his spirit and twist him inside out."

Sabre clutched his friend's paws tight. The wildcat watched the lynx form a smile and shake his head.

"I won't let that happen. In fact, Dimitri, Jade, and Soul have granted me permission to watch over him until the day his powers awaken."

Greypatch nodded. He knew deep down that his friend was right, no matter how much he didn't want to, the time had come to let his son go. With a sigh, he forced a smile.

"If your promise to take good care of him, I will do my best not to worry."

Sabre chuckled. "If you worry about your sons anymore than you already do, we'll have to start calling you, Greycoat."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Dimitri felt his neck with a firm grip, a single curved claw traced along a rough patch of scarred flesh from where Shira's sword had struck him a few days prior. It throbbed as he touched it, despite the Soulforge's ability to heal. His voice was hoarse and weak, but overall the injury wasn't too bad. Entering a large cavern, he eyed the collective force of the Katta which sat around a small table. He listened with a great interest as Jade and Soul talked amongst themselves, while the much larger figure named Onyx mumbled to himself.

"So, Sabre has left for the mountains?" Jade arched a curious eyelash.

"Yes, he left this morning." Soul nodded, his paws folded together as he continued. "I must apologize for my secrecy, but it was quite necessary. I thought it would have been better if we got him here sooner, that way we could better our chances for the upcoming battle."

"I suppose that was a wise move on your part." Jade smiled. "If anyone should bring the wildcat back, it should be someone who has a connection with the family."

"True, but I did have another reason. The wildcats are headstrong and stubborn. I doubt that Greypatch would have listened to anyone except Sabre."

Dimitri jumped as Onyx slammed his paw upon the table. The cougar's dark eyes glistened in the dim light. "Are you suggesting that we let a rookie join up with us, in a time which could lead to war?"

Soul nodded. His amber eyes shined with little emotion towards Onyx's interruption.

"Hunter is no rookie. Although his powers have yet to awaken, his natural abilities and strength have granted him the rank of a wildcat warrior. From what I've heard, you must have above average reflexes, great discipline, and keen senses to achieve such a rank."

"That proves nothing. Those skills are requited by every warrior." Onyx snorted.

"During their time in the valley, they were fierce fighters and species from all over the world wanted them as allies… unfortunately that didn't stop many from seeing them as being dangerous and so the wildcats exiled themselves to the mountains to live peacefully. They value peace, and will fight for it."

"But he could betray us." Onyx argued. "If he does, we would be vulnerable to an attack from Shira!"

"The wildcats are known to be loyal, Onyx. They've never turned their back on an ally, and I doubt that their exile would have changed that. I am quite confident that Hunter is no different, he would have the same set of values."

"That's true," Dimitri grinned, as he seated himself. "I've known Greypatch and his family just as long as Sabre has. They are honest and honourable creatures."

"But we still don't have the time to train him." Onyx protested. "If Shira should decide that she wants to take control of the valley, it will take the five of us to protect the civilians."

Dimitri lowered his head in hopes to hide the scar on his neck from sight.

"She has the strength, but we have the brains and the skill."

"So you say," Onyx rose from his seat, his face full of rage towards the newcomer. "What makes you so sure? You haven't fought her in combat."

"I tested her skills with the blade." Dimitri explained. "She wasn't able to hit me, at least until I let her."

"Than that explains the scar you keep trying to hide." Onyx chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Might I remind you that we aren't immortal? The Soulforge is the source of our power, and without it you would have been killed!"  
"Enough!" Soul shouted issuing for silence with his ancient paw. "This discussion is over, Hunter is young, but we will guide him. Should Shira attack we'll hold her off until the time Hunter awakens. That should be enough for you, Onyx."

"I still don't trust him, and you're making a huge mistake when it comes to the rookie."

"Calm yourself, Onyx." Jade said as she peered at the fuming creature. "It is not your place to question our senior, no matter how valid your argument is."

"That's right." Dimitri nodded. "Destiny has forged its own path, and regardless of where it leads, we must follow it."

Without another word, Onyx stormed off through the conference room doors, letting them slam shut behind him. Dimtri watched as Soul turned his attention towards him, and shook his head.

"That one is headstrong, but he speaks with a great wisdom."

"All cougars are that way." Dimitri nodded, "He will come around in time."

Soul shook his head. His amber eyes betrayed his thoughts. Despite being the oldest and most mysterious of the Katta, he let his head droop. Dimitri kept a careful watch on the elder's movements, mindful that despite his calm demeanour, he was still one of the most experienced and dangerous warriors.

"If not, than I fear his anger and mistrust could bring about his destruction. Emotions are very dangerous for us. They have the ability to corrupt and twist our way of thinking."

"Onyx is well aware of that," Jade frowned. "He has the strongest will amongst any of us. It is his pride that makes him stubborn."

"But it is those traits that also make him a great fighter." Soul sighed. "He has mastered a great form of discipline. His inner flame still burns bright."

"But that won't save him from becoming a servant of evil," Jade let out a sigh. "Onyx could very well become the first Dark Katta to emerge in three hundred years."

"He doesn't have the capabilities of becoming one," Dimitri found himself admitting. "He is stubborn, not stupid. I am sure he is well aware that within the tainted promises of the Dark Katta, he would lose himself and become and empty shell of his former self."

"Should any of use ever find ourselves in that situation, we can handle it before the problem grows out of control." Jade muttered as she folded her paws together. "After all, that is what we've trained for-"

"You make it sound easy," Dimitri interrupted, his eyes filled with concern towards his comrades. "If the Dark Katta should return to this realm, we will need al the help we can get."

"That is why we need to do what is right. The Valley and the world depend upon it. The Dark Katta must not return, and we must protect the creatures under our care."

Dimitri peered at Soul who seemed to be glancing around the large cavern. The ancient Katta waved a paw, and turned his attention towards the two remaining Katta members.

"This meeting is adjourned. When Hunter and Sabre return, I want the two of you to bring Onyx back to this chamber. We have important matters to discuss."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Hunter shook the snow from his fur for the second time that day. As the night continued to set in, a soft snow had started to fall. Raising his snout, he sniffed the air, and entered his house. The sweet aroma of food still clung to the air, adding to the comfortable atmosphere which was second nature to the home of the wildcat chieftain.

"I'm home," he called out, "What's for dinner, Dad?"

Goredore moaned, drawing Hunter's attention. The cub rubbed his stomach and licked the saliva from his cracked lips.

"Who cares? The point is dinner is done, and we're here just in time."

Both wildcats laughed amongst themselves as they started their approach towards the dining room.

"Dad?" Hunter called out again, "Are you home?"

Greypatch stepped out from around the corner. With a sack of supplies in his paws, he approached his eldest son. From head to toe, his despair was evident. His whiskers dropped, painful tears worked their way down his face. His tail sagged to the floor.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Hunter asked, glancing at his father. "What's wrong?"

Greypatch wiped the tears from his eyes. Without a word, he placed the sack in Hunter's grip.

"It is time for you to come with me," a voice explained. Hunter's eyes widened as he stared past his father to a rough yet familiar looking lynx.

"Excuse me? What do you mean that I have to go with you?" He turned his attention back towards his father. His stomach twisted into knots as he eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Please, Dad, tell me this is some kind of joke, just what is going on here?"

Sabre shook his head. "You have some special gifts buried deep inside of you. It is my job to train you."

"I don't understand." Hunter frowned. "I have no special gifts."

"In time you will understand. These gifts… powers if you would call them that, have buried themselves so far down into your subconscious that you couldn't harness them, but they are there."

"Harness…?" Hunter echoed, his voice full of confusion.

"It was a type of safety feature. These gifts are so powerful, so dangerous, that they had to be locked away without your knowledge. If they should have remained unlocked, you could have destroyed everyone you care about, including yourself."

"I don't believe you…" Hunter protested.

"Haven't you ever felt something calling to you?" Sabre asked. "Drawing you to the path where you stare out at the valley, calling you to the Northern Boundaries? Haven't you been able to smell the scents coming from the valley? Or felt the world as if it is standing still?"

Hunter nodded his head.

"Normally, when one is this high off the ground, those smells, those feelings, those gifts of the world would go by unnoticed. But something inside is drawing you to that spot, it is a sign that your powers are beginning to awaken. The fact that you want to leave this mountain, the fact that you want more, is a sign that your powers are starting to awaken, you are slowly becoming aware of them once again. It is telling you about the evil in the North, the evil which you must help defeat as a Katta."

"But, I'm not a hero." Hunter frowned. "I can't defeat some evil that is in North of here, I can't leave this mountain and break the rules of our exile. As much as I want to, I can't leave this place."

"You can," The lynx noted. "Come with me, and I will train you, I will unlock your powers and make you everything you were ever meant to be. You will be a powerful Katta warrior, and become a legend."

Hunter looked away from the Lynx. His eyes shined through conflict, as he took a glimpse at his brother and father, his stomach ached, though his fear seemed to diminish.

"Is there any other option?" Hunter asked, "What if we just left the powers locked away inside of me, and I just go about living the remainder of my life here and ignore the feelings that are inside of me? What if I refuse this whole Katta thing?"

Sabre shook his head and knelt down beside the young kitten.

"I am afraid that it doesn't work that way. Like I said, your powers are beginning to awaken. They can only remain dormant inside of you for so long, if you don't come with me now, they will eventually self destruct from inside and you'll be a danger not just to yourself, but to everyone around you… but if we harness the energy, and teach you the ways of the Katta, you'll be able to do amazing things, things that you've never even thought were possible."

"Okay," Hunter sighed, admitting defeat. "I guess, I have no choice in the matter."

"There is always a choice," Sabre admitted, "but in time you will see that you have made the right decision."


	4. Chapter 4: Jewel's Wish

_**Chapter 4:**_

Jewel flew rather slowly that evening. Heavy under a burden far larger than what her heart could handle. The warm tropical breeze spread across her feather column. Though she knew that it wasn't Christmassy –at least not in the way Blu has explained the festive holiday to her - it still rang true to the life she had always known… it rang true to her home. Before long, the thick jungle foliage gave way and shifted naturally into the barrier of the city. The fading sunlight caught her eyes, painting the horizon a majestic hue of orange and scarlet. The sun beams reflected off the towering apartment buildings and monuments scattered all throughout Rio. Everything looked the same as it usually did, say for a large metallic Christmas tree set up near the center of the Centro District. It stood tall and proud like a pine tree, brightly decorated with the proper festive cheer.

Jewel peered down and lowered herself to the ground. Her three chicks, had already landed and where jumping for joy at the sight of the great Christmas ornament, all except for Rose who held a wing to her stomach. She cocked her head slightly, peering up at the bright tree with a loss for words –having never seen an actual pine tree before – and frowned. As hard as she tried to figure out the humans' way of life, they kept throwing her new curve balls, which kept them a mystery to her, but this… this was something even weirder, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure out why they would go out of their way to decorate a tree.

Her confusion only served to intensify her grief, as she recalled Blu and his life with Linda. If anyone would have known an answer, it would have been him for sure.

"If only you were here." She admitted. "You probably could explain every decoration and streamer."

"I'm sure he could." Rose piped in, appearing to her mother's side. "I-"

"I agree, he could probably go on a whole explanation as to why they would pick such a weird looking tree."

Both Jewel and Rose jumped, startled by the sound of a new voice breaking into their conversation. Turning to peer behind them, Rose's eyes fell upon Rico, the spix macaw hybrid who had aided them so many times in the past. The male macaw stretched his wings, to distort the stiffness from his wing column, before continuing.

"After all, Blu, knew a lot about the humans."

"Rico!" Rose smiled, running to her mate's side. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Whatmas?" Rico raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Christmas," Rose repeated, hugging him tight. "It's a human holiday."

"Oh," Rico blushed. "Well, any holiday that involves that tree, would be considered weird in my books."

Jewel and Rose watched Rico flutter to the metallic tree. He studied it for a moment and shuddered.

"See what I mean… it's weird." He pointed out. "It looks like a tree, but it isn't."

"That's because it's a decoration." Rose teased. "Besides, isn't using a fake tree better than cutting down real ones? A bird would lose its home."

"I suppose," Rico shrugged. "Besides… what kept you? I had expected you hours ago."

"Sorry," Rose frowned. "We kind of had a problem with mom. Nightmares, you know?"

"About Blu?" Rico asked, his mood turning more serious. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. It's been months since he died, and we returned back to Rio de Janeiro. Even I still think about Equestria, and all that happened there, especially the friends we lost. There was your sister Jade, then there was Blu, and the Dark Robe Society members… who would have thought they would just be simple pawns in a cruel monster's plot to conquer both worlds. Kind of sad if you think about it."

"What can we do for you?" Jewel asked, not really wanting to be reminded of the events.

"Oh," Rico straightened his figure to a more respectful stance, before addressing the older female. "I saw you flying through the forest, and I thought I would follow, especially since you looked sad, and knowing that you might be having problems with everything that's happened. I-"

"Get on with it," Jewel sighed

"She misses him." Rose piped in. "Can't say I blame here… I do too."

"Is that why you're here?" Rico grinned.

"Yes, I thought it would be fun to come to the Wishing Tree." Rose muttered.

Jewel looked at the young girl a bit strange, unsure of what she was going on about. Rose noted the look, giggled for a moment, and continued.

"Look, a long time ago, everyone thought that there was a God who could grant wishes. Christmas was about the birth of the world's saviour who arrived to grant miracles and save the world. He had a good heart, and could even bring people back from the dead. The humans decorate this tree to symbolize their relationship with him. Just like people believe in Christ, maybe we can believe in the wish to see Dad again. It's definitely worth a try."  
Jewel nodded her head. "You sound just like your father."

"I learned from the best," Rose beamed with pride.

"That may be true, but I don't think anything could ever bring your father back." Jewel sighed, shedding a couple of tears.

"Just try." Rose urged. "You've got nothing to lose. Besides, if we can't take a leap of faith sometimes, than why are we here? I learned that from dad so long ago."

Jewel sighed, admitting defeat. She took a step forward and placed a wing upon the metal frame.

"I dream, I hope, I wish, I pray. Please tree of wishing, guide my way. A loved one who's lost, we wish to find, to have a nice Christmas, for the last of our kind. I would give anything to see Blu again, even if it was only for a single day. Please give my family a good Christmas. We don't want anything except to see the bird we love again."

Jewel lowered her head and sighed. "I knew it wouldn't work."

It was worth a try mom," Rose admitted.

"Yeah," Rico piped in. "But to risk ruining such a touching moment, do you mind if I borrow your daughter for a little while."

"I suppose." Jewel muttered. "But you'll need to watch your brothers, I want to be alone for a little while."


	5. Chapter 5: I don't trust her

_**Chapter 5:**_

Traces of moonlight crept through the frosted windows which illuminated Shira's bedroom chamber. Dark shadows crept across the stone walls, forming devilish apparitions throughout the room. Had Shira noticed, she probably would have remained awake, too frightened to blink until the first few rays of the morning sun.

She tossed and turned as her head filled with nightmares. A cold sweat worked down the crevices of her face. Her paws flailed through the air, throwing the sheets from around her. She groaned as she struck the air a vicious blow before rolling on her side. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she continued to fight off the remnants of her dream.

In her nightmares, Shira could see her assailant. The panther -named Dimitri- who had challenged her. He once again stood before her. His cold eyes glared at her as he raised his sword. He took a step forward. A single paw tightened around the hilt of his weapon which now shone with its mystical light.

"I warned you I would return, evil one." He sneered. "This time there is no escape for you."

An icy chill crawled through her. She squeezed her eyes shut as his voice filled her ears. For the first time in her life, her courage deserted her. Without a second thought, she turned to run, but found her legs unable to move.

"What's the matter?" the panther taunted, as he drew closer. "Are you scared? I hope you are. Now you will know how those innocent creatures felt when you killed them."

Shira threw herself on all four paws. Her body trembled as she fought to control her senses. Her ears flattened back, her eyes slit, saliva dripped from her mouth. With a deep snarl, her eyes shined with the light of battle.

"I'm not scared of anything," She said calmly. "You're dead! Do you hear me? You're dead!"

The panther continued his approach and stopped mere inches from her. His sword aimed, ready to strike her down. His eyes hardened as his paw tightened around the hilt of his weapon.

"I told you that your evil deeds were a noose around you neck. I even gave you a choice, surrender or die." He said in a thick commanding tone which sent a sharp chill throughout her very soul. "And yet you chose to fight, you chose to attack me, you chose to try and kill me in cold blood, therefore I have no choice, I must avenge those whose lives you have taken."

Shira's eyes rolled back as the fiery sword pierced her chest. The pain engulfed her as the flames singed her flesh. The world seemed to vanish, leaving her surrounded by an empty black void. She fell to the ground, whimpering as her strength began to fade.

"Shira…" the panther's voice called out to her. "Fighting is not the Katta's way, but the light of justice will overcome all evil."

Shira awoke with a start, her paws drawing to her sword which rested next to her bed. She peered around the room, fear still etched into her soul. She forced herself to peer down at the spot she had felt the sword impact her, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

Her paws grasped the hilt of her weapon as she fought off the memories of that horrible dream.

"I'll show him." she snarled. "I'll show anyone who dares to stand in my way. I will slay all of my enemies, and no warrior, Katta or otherwise can stop me."

She slashed her sword through the air. A cruel smile blanketed her face. With only an hour before sunrise, her thoughts fell upon her mission.

"Gibbous, better have the troops ready to move out, or I will have his skull hung over my mantel."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Dressed in a suit of black chainmail and a crimson cape, Priestess Shira stepped out onto the parade ground just as the sun began to shine over the top of the Fortress' eastern wall. A crisp winter breeze grazed along her face as she hurried along to join Gibbous who waited for her. She glanced at the gathering mass of soldiers. All eyes were upon her, and none dared to make a sound in her presence. With a single curved claw she issued for two soldiers to step forward.

"Corkeye and Celestia, come forth and stand before me."

Two foxes emerged from the crowd. One was a male with a single scar across his eye. The other was a sinister looking female. Both were kit foxes, with greyish fur and were dressed in the golden robes of a captain. They saluted and stood to attention.

"Give us our orders, Majesty, and we shall obey." They said in unison.

Shira folded her paws together, her tail swayed along the icy ground. Her eyes brightened at their obedience, though she expected no less from two of her four commanding officers.

"Gather what supplies are left one hand, and spread it evenly amongst the troops. Once that is done, report back to me."

Celestia bowed her head.

"It shall be done as you have instructed your highness."

With a wave of her paw, Shira watched the two creatures hurry off towards the larder. Their tails dragged through the slush leaving visible impression across the lawn. Only when they vanished from sight did she turn her attention towards the rest of the soldiers.

"As for the rest of you, I want you to separate into pairs. Draw your weapons and spar with each other. Remember that our enemies are strong, and therefore you yourselves must remain stronger than them. You must predict your enemies move before he even makes it, you will learn this today… oh and one more thing, if you opponent shows any explicit weakness or opening, slaughter him for his stupidity and failure, begin."

"Hahahahaha, kill them for their stupidity and failure how long did it take you to come up with that one?" A harsh voice called out from the crowd.

"Who said that?"

There was a slight shuffle amongst the soldiers but no one stepped forward. Instead, the same voice called out.

"Wasn't it you who almost lost to a feline? What right do you have to hand out the orders?"

The fur on the back of her neck bristled. With rage bright in her eyes, she turned away from the crowd. Anger travelled through her veins as she slammed her paw into a nearby wall.

"I want that traitor brought to me. Let his or her dying cries ring out amongst the fortress as proof that I have no weaknesses."

A nervous shuffle amongst the troops caught her eye. Within an instant, she launched herself into the crowd, slashing her sword through the air in a futile attempt to catch the impudent fool. Several foxes backed away to avoid the swinging hum of the blade as it cut through the breeze, inches from their faces.

"I will show you all how Shira fights. Not one of you is my equal," she screamed, "If any one of you dares to question my power, let them speak now, while they still have a head."

"Your majesty." a voice brought her back to her senses. She peered back at Gibbous who knelt before her.

"What is it?"

The fox dropped to his knees and wrapped his paws around her legs. He kissed her paws, and spoke with the deepest of concern.

"I have come to plead with you, Ma'am, please let go of your pride before it kills you."

"You have no right to ask me this. I am the ruler here and my decision is final."

"But I heard about your fight against the strange panther. You were almost killed, Ma'am."

Shira's paw struck the fox a vicious blow to the skull. "Do you think so little of my skills, that you would believe such ridiculous rumours?"

"No, Ma'am, it's just that-"

"It's just what?" Shira's voice hardened as she pulled the fox closer by the scruff of fur on his neck.

"It's just that I heard the panther proved to be more than a match for you. It is also possible that you may not have seen his true power… what if that is true?"

Without another word, she tossed Gibbous from her. Her paws tightened around the weapon in her grip.

"You're a food. Your theories and concerns are what make you weak."

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Gibbous sighed. "Forgive me."

Shira blinked away a wedge of eyelash from her vision. "I don't have time for this. Prepare the troops and bring me that traitor who thought it was smart to insult me. Do this or I'll have your head by sunset."

The fox swallowed a visible lump in his throat, which did not go unnoticed by Shira, she knew everything that happened in her fortress, she missed nothing.

"It will be done just as you have suggest, your highness."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Down in the larders, the search for supplies had slackened. Celestia and her brother Corkeye ducked back into the dim light. Their smiles faded as they listened to the commotion echoing from the parade ground.

"Shira is cracking up." Celestia shook her head, as she took careful notice of her surroundings.

"It doesn't surprise me. Not one bit." Corkeye snorted as he spit with disgust. "She has always been crazy. How she ever managed to become a Priestess is beyond me."

Celestia nodded. "Still it beats being killed off, eh? I'll serve hill till the day a battle is lost, then she's on her own."

"I wouldn't talk that way if I were you." Corkeye warned. "She'll have you hung for treason or at the very least have you stuck to one of them pikes."

"Please, she is far too busy fighting off the voices in her head."

"True enough, but don't get overconfident, she is still very dangerous."

Celestia bowed her head, her eyes closed as the she pictured the strange panther she had seen a day before. Her paws clenched tight with vengeful fury.

"Speaking of dangerous, do you believe that Dimitri fellow was a Katta?"

"I don't believe a word of that nonsense. The Katta are legend, nothing more."

"What about Dimitri's sword, I heard about it erupting into flames. That doesn't seem very normal to me."

"It's a trick, meant to throw an opponent off guard. There isn't a single magical element about it."

"I hope you're right." Celestia shuddered. "I would hate to think about what kind of damage that blade could do."

"It's best not to think about it. We'll deal with it when that time comes."

"But-"

"For now, you need to report to Shira and inform her that the larders are empty."

"Why can't you do it?" Celestia protested.

"Because, I outrank you, and I'm older than you, my dear sister." Corkeye smiled. "Now get moving, or I'll let Shira know about your traitorous remark."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The sound of battle erupted through the morning air. Iron swords clashed against steel maces, bronze battle axes, and spears. Foxes grunted as they swung their weaponry in an effort to impress their mistress. Shira however was less than enthusiastic.

Seated upon a makeshift chair, she eyed the combatants, calling out criticism to the hopeless bunch.

"Edith, raise your sword higher. Stab outwards, don't worry about slashing."

"Gowther, bend your paws more and form a tighter grip. You'll get better range with those daggers of yours."

"Yes, your highness." Both soldiers nodded and did as their mistress instructed.

Shira toyed with a whisker, a smile formed upon her muzzle.

"I'm coming for you, Katta…"

"Your Majesty."

Shira's ears perked up at the sound of Celestia's voice breaking through the sounds of conflict. Her smile faded as she turned to peer at the approaching captain.

"What is it?"

"Corkeye insisted that I report to you. The larders are empty."

Shira chuckled as she folded her paws together.

"Pity, but that is of no concern. Inform the troops that we'll be heading south, the time of conquest has begun."

Celestia blinked away a wedge of eyelash caught in her eye, then saluted.

"Yes, your highness."


	6. Chapter 6: Blu? Is that You?

_**Chapter 6:**_

It seemed almost strange that at the same time Shira was having a nightmare, Jewel too found himself tormented in her sleep. The cerulean female macaw rolled around, as she became further engulfed In the nightmarish visions which tormented her slumber. As hard as she tried, she couldn't shake the images of Blu from her mind.

She again stood surrounded by the tall tropical trees, and mountain ranges, and again found herself completely lost. Taking a few steps forward, the world around her shifted and became cold, and sterile, completely dead as it became covered in snow and ice.  
Jewel's eyes widened as she remembered the next part of her dream. This was usually where she found Blu injured, stuck to a pike driven right through his chest cavity, and even worse no matter how often she tried, she couldn't save him. She couldn't make a difference.

"It's just a dream," Jewel reminded herself. "This isn't real, you're having a nervous breakdown, it's the stress of the holidays, and the guilt over what happened in Equestria… I hope."

The wind picked up, almost as if sensing her doubt. The bone chilling cold spread through her body, freezing her right down to her soul. She shuddered and dropped to her talons, she couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

Then she saw it… coming from the white out, like a phantom appearing on a breath of wind. She saw the form of a dark creature, far more evil and sinister than even Nightmare himself was in their last encounter. She couldn't make out any features, it existed only as a shadowy apparition brought forth from her own imagination. It cackled a few times, drawing in the light. Leaving only darkness in its place. The world around her vanished, leaving only her and whatever it was that this thing resembled. Jewel could feel her strength fade away, and she stood, helpless, alone, with no chance of defending herself against this entity.

"NO!"

A voice screeched, cutting through the darkness like a knife. It held a familiarity to it, and Jewel recognised it immediately. It seemed raspy, though it remained clear enough that Jewel's jaw dropped. She peered up to see a familiar spix macaw standing beside her. His chocolate brown eyes peered into hers for a second, before shifting back to the entity. These weren't the soft eyes of the bird she loved, but rather someone far more intimidating, far more serious, and yet far more caring than what Blu had been in life. He spread his wings, and glowered at the beast. His beak curled, his tail feathers stiffened all in unison as he unleashed a devastating blast of energy. A bright rainbow coloured beam shot from his wings, arching until they hit the entity head on with full force.  
At that moment, Jewel felt at ease, and she came awake. She rolled over, letting out a sigh of relief.

"He came to save me," she smiled. "Even though he's gone, he is still watching over me."

She let loose a sigh again, content, and happy for the first time since they returned back to Rio, so many months ago. She spread her wings, ready to rise up for Christmas Day, when they made contact with something solid, something that hadn't been there moment's before.

"Kids, I know you're excited but-"

Jewel's voice trailed off, as she turned to face what she had been expecting to be one of her children. Her eyes widened as she stumbled back in disbelief. Every sense in her body told her that she must have been hallucinating, but she wasn't. Sitting in the nest, next to her, was someone who she'd never thought she would have seen before. Slumbering like a little baby, content in its mother's wings, was Blu. 

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Could it be stress? Or has Blu really returned? Did Jewel's wish come true? _


	7. Chapter 7: Great things ahead of you

_**Chapter 7:**_

The first few rays of the morning sun kissed the dawn in earnest welcome, coating the valley beneath a majestic golden hue. A crisp breeze still haunted the air, while frost continued to cling across the few stems of green foliage which poked up from the snowy mounds.

Hunter allowed himself a quick glimpse back at his surroundings. Though he struggled to catch his breath, he continued to push forward. A cold sweat rolled down the crevices of his face, all the while his powerful paws sloshed through the slush and mud which stained his fur a dusty brown.

"How long have we been going?" he asked, panting. "Can't we at least take a quick break?"

Hunter watched as the Lynx took a quick moment to peer up at the sky, as if giving his suggestion some serious thought.

"It's not long after dawn, so I would guess that we have been going for six hours at least."

"Six hours?" Hunter let out an exasperated sigh. His muscles tightened as he fell to the ground.

"It's not that bad." Sabre grinned. "Just wait until your training begins. You'll be spending days without a single break, in fact I can guarantee that by the time you are one of us, six hours will only feel like a few measly moments."

"It's not that." Hunter sighed. "It's my…"

Hunter's voice trailed off as his thoughts fell upon his family. His paws trembled as he fought off the urge to peer back at the mountainous terrain now barely noticeable upon the horizon. "I wonder if my family has started to worry about me yet?"

Hunter could see the change in the Lynx as he asked the question. The large feline hung his head low and let out a heartfelt sigh which made him feel more than a little guilty for asking the question. He didn't know what to expect when Sabre finally replied.

"I'm sure they have." Sabre admitted. "I've known your father since before you both were born. After your mother died, the only thing he held close to his heart was his family."

Hunter wiped a solitary tear from his eye. His heart sank as his head, ears, and tail lowered.

"I don't remember much about my mother. She died right after Goredore was born. Dad never liked to talk about her."

"To lose someone you love is never an easy thing." Sabre shook his head. "It was even worse when she fell ill. Your father couldn't save her and blamed himself."

"I never knew." Hunter sighed, his eyes full of unshed tears. "I wish I had the chance to have known her."

"In time you will get to know her very well." Sabre reassured. "A Katta's power holds no limits or ties between worlds."

The wildcat raised his head, his eyes filled with a renewed hope, though he felt a bit confused. "Are you saying I can communicate with the dead?"

"No, we borrow the spirits that have passed on. They become the light of the Soulforge. They grant us our power and help guide our actions. We became one and the same, sentient beings, who strive for a greater purpose."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Sabre chuckled and toyed with a whisker. Hunter glanced at the Lynx with uncertainty.

"In time you will. I promise. But for now, let's find a place to eat breakfast.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Breakfast consisted of a single roasted woodland bird and a beaker of cool stream water. Hunter nibbled on a small piece of meat, unsure of the tangy flavour which seeped from the juices in the tender morsel.

"Eat up, it's not that bad." Sabre smiled. "But then again, I assume that you don't get roasted bird up in the mountains."

Hunter shook his head, as he sank his jagged teeth into the juicy meat, and chomped away.

"Nope we eat whatever is lying around. Sometimes we get fresh fish from the spring, other times we eat bread or berries."

Hunter watched Sabre rip himself another left of meat, and shuddered as the lynx sang his fangs into it. The juices splattered as he chomped with his mouth open. After he finished, he tossed the bone away and spoke in a gentle tone.

"We're going to rest here for a bit. If you are tired, you should sleep. We aren't going to be able to stop again for quite a while."

Relieved to be off his paws, Hunter let himself relax as he laid back. Through half closed eyes, he took in the sights around him. Cardinals sang their sweet melodies from where they perched in the treetops. The rustling of the bushes danced in the breeze. Even the light as it sifted through the canopy, captured his interest.

Hunter peered at Sabre, who sat toying with the fire. "Where are we off to anyways?"

Sabre's eyes grew darker as he glanced at his surroundings. His ears shot up as he sniffed the air. "I'm afraid the information you want is classified." He said rather hesitant.

"How come you can't tell me?" Hunter asked, rolling on his side.

"It's for the safety of the civilians," Sabre explained, "If our enemies found out about the location of our order. They could use it to their advantage. Lives would be lost and-"

"I think you have said quite enough, Sabre!"

Startled, Hunter jumped up to his paws as he heard the low menacing growl behind him. In the midst of conversation, he failed to hear the tell-tale signs of an approaching creature. Sabre however was less than surprised. He rose to his full height and smiled at the newcomer.

"Well, you took your sweet time, Onyx." Sabre snorted, as he threw his beaker away.

"Shut up, Lynx." Onyx growled as he focused on Hunter. "So this is the rookie who is supposed to join up with us? He doesn't look like he could polish my scimitar, let alone fight a decent battle."

Sabre's face twisted into a smile. "You should know that looks aren't everything. Cougars are supposed to be the weakest of the felines, yet you're the strongest Katta to emerge."

The cougar's face brightened at the compliment and Hunter stifled a giggle.

"You're right on that account. I am a master with my weapon-"

"But Soul is better." Sabre finished. "You're nothing compared to him."

"Whatever." Onyx frowned, insulted. "Let's just hurry and get him back to the cavern. I don't want to spend any more time on this meaningless task then needed."

Hunter leaned in close to Sabre. "What's with Mister Attitude?"

"His name is Onyx, and you'll find this is what he's like on a good day."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Soul awakened to the sound of footsteps entering his bedroom chamber. Though he had lost the use of his eyes, he could still sense the figure standing over him.

"What is it, Dimitri?" he asked solemnly. "Has Sabre returned?"

Dimitri shook his head and stepped into the dim light. "I'm afraid that Jade saw Onyx wander off into the forest. She fears he might try to stop the wildcat from coming here."

The old tiger master sat himself up. The last few remnants of sleep faded from his mind. His pale ancient paw rose to issue silence.

"That is of no concern. It is written that Hunter will come here and become one of us. We must believe that destiny will make it so."

"But-"

"Let go of your fear, Dimitri." Soul smiled, "I can sense your mind is clouded. You're even trembling with uncertainty. Has it something to do with Shira?"

The panther lowered his head. "Shira captured my little brother. He died as a slave."

"And so you want revenge for what she has done?" Soul nodded. "I understand now. You must remember that vengeance is not the way of the Katta. You must let go of your hatred."

"But I vowed on the Soulforge that I would be back to finish her," Dimitri protested, "What must I do?"

"You must have faith. When the time is right, Shira and her followers will pay for their crimes," Soul said. His amber eyes brightened as he continued. "You must learn how to fight for freedom, instead of revenge."

Dimitri bowed his head with respect. "Thank you, I will do as you have asked, old one."

"Very good. Obedience is the mark of a decent warrior. Shira will pay, but only for the right reasons."

The doors to Soul's bedroom chamber opened and Jade stepped through. She bowed towards the two occupants.

"I am sorry to intrude, but I thought I should inform you. Our scout, Deland, has reported that three figures are travelling along the path."

"It could be civilians." Dimitri confirmed. "A bat's sonar can't tell the difference between hostile and ally."

"True, but his sonar can pick up shape and size." Jade smirked. "From the looks of it, it isn't civilian."

"Then what is it?" Soul asked as he rose from his bed.

"I'm not sure, but there are three of them and they'll be here in an hour."


	8. Chapter 8: Something's Wrong

_**Chapter 8:**_

Jewel stumbled back, her wings raised right to the end of her beak. For the first few seconds, she couldn't believe her own eyes, for it truly seemed impossible. There wasn't a single valid reason for him to be lying next to her, not when she had witnessed his body explode in a blast of energy, and disintegrate. For all attempts and purposes, and by all logic, Blu should have been dead… the recent change of events, did not make any sense.  
Tears welled up in her sapphire eyes, and she couldn't fight them off. Before long her face grew damp, with two visible trails of tears going down her feathery face. Her beak trembled as she fought against her urge to charge forward, and grip him as tight as possible, or wait to see if he truly was just a figment of her imagination. The former won.

Jewel charged across the hollow as fast as her wings would carry her, never removing her eyes from him, lest he disappear in that split second. As she approached, Blu started to move, his eyes opened and peered at her for a second, before he himself backed away, confused and rather fearful towards his sudden re-appearance

"Jewel, is that you?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jewel admitted, wiping the tears from her eyes. "How are you still alive? After all this time?"

Blu shrugged his wings, and shifted his talons across the hard wooden floor. His tail feathers drooped as he began to grow more uncomfortable.

"I-I-I don't know." He stuttered. "The last thing I remember I was surrounded by darkness, there must have been a forest and I dozed off to go to sleep, and I woke up here."

Jewel peered into his eyes for a moment. "There must have been a forest?" She echoed. "Don't you know for sure?"

"No," Blu shook his head, swallowing a large lump in his throat. "I couldn't make anything out. I was surrounded by nothing but darkness, there was no warmth, no light, no indication of direction or location, there wasn't even any wind or breeze, but there were trees, lots and lots of trees. I could see their shapes as I passed, but they definitely weren't alive… they were just silhouettes which matched the darkness."

"Well, at least you're home now," Jewel smiled, wrapping her wings around him. "And it's Christmas, and everything will be alright."

Jewel closed her eyes, and became wrapped in the moment, she didn't see the far off look on Blu's face, as if he knew that wouldn't be possible.

"Jewel," he began. "I-I-I don't know how to say this but-"

"Please don't speak, Blu." Jewel silenced him, placing a wing upon the end of his beak. "The only thing that matters is that we have you back."

With that said, Jewel planted a warm passionate kiss on the end of Blu's beak. Her eyes widened as she felt the unusual cold flowing from his beak. It wasn't the breath of a living creature. It wasn't the same warm breath, she used to feel on the back of her neck as she slept. This was a bone chilling cold, almost like the freezing Antarctic temperatures. She quickly pulled her beak away.

"I'm sorry," Blu said, sighing.

"Hey, it's okay." Jewel admitted, reassuringly. "We'll work at it slowly."

"Yeah," Blu lowered his head again. His eyes narrowed. "Slowly…"

Jewel lowered herself and let herself drift back to sleep, encouraged by Blu's helpful wing which made her more comfortable. She let out a sigh, which only made Blu's heart sink.

"If only she knew the truth." He admitted to himself. "But how do I tell her?" 

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Thank you for reading, what exactly is Blu hiding from Jewel? Will he find a way to tell her?_


	9. Chapter 9: The Mysterious Visitor:

_**Chapter 9:**_

The parade ground came alive with the sound of commotion as the soldiers lined up in their respective ranks and squadrons. As far as the eye could see, foxes of all species stood to attention. Their weapons raised high in an imperial salute. None dared to say a word as they eyed Shira's four commanding officers who joined them in the ranks.

Celestia paced back and forth. Harshly, she glared out at the group. Her foul mood showed on her twisted muzzle, as she grinded her fangs and prepared to give the opening declaration. Her voice rang out in an effort to install their fighting spirit and guide their resolve. Victory would be absolute.

"Today, you leave here as low class warriors. As of right now, not one of you deserves to be in the presence of her majesty. But in her mercy, Shira has decided to give you all a fighting chance. Today, you will head south. We will fight, and we will claim Cottonweed Valley for our own!"

A loud hearty cheer erupted through the parade ground. Any weapon which had been lowered now stood raised in applause as the occupant saluted to the glory of their mistress. Shira, who sat watching, rolled her eyes. "Get on with it, idiot. Tell them their objectives so we can move out."

Celestia turned and bowed her pale greyish head. Her eyes shut tight as she knelt on one knee. "It will be done as you have commanded, your Majesty, is there anything else you would like for me to say to these soldiers who live only to serve you?"

"No, just give them their objectives."

Corkeye paced back and forth. He eyed the soldiers with his cold emotionless eyes then turned towards his sister.

"You live to serve, Shira. You will follow our orders without question, because our orders come from Shira herself. Any who hesitate or refuse to comply shall be killed without mercy. Your battle scars are a symbol of pride, wear them as such. This is Shira's law… a law which you will obey."

An ice cold breeze swept through the area as Celestia pulled out her sword and traced a solitary claw along the razor sharp blade.

"So if anyone dares to challenge her highness' authority, let them speak now."

Celestia watched the crowd shuffle a bit, but no one dared to step forward or speak. "Good for you. Remember, betraying Shira is certain death. You all have one hour to gather your supplies and prepare your weapons. Then we move out."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Shira's four captains stood on the far side of the parade ground. Flanked by shadows on all sides, the four elite soldiers peered around making sure that they continued to remain unnoticed by any creature. Garbed in black armour, they held their weapons at the ready.

"So, we each know what we're supposed to do, right?" Gibbous asking, peering at each of his comrades.

Celestia nodded and shuddered, she peered past her three companions to her surroundings. The exterior of the white quartz seemed so dirty and stained. the few comforts the fortress offered lying in shambles, as well as the pikes where so many victims who once were living and breathing creatures now rested.

"I tell you, I won't miss this place, not one bit."

"Pay attention." Corkeye snarled, "You better know your part in the upcoming battle, or you'll be useless to us."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "You've already told us ten times. How many times can we go over the same information?"

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me what your mission is." Corkeye grinned.

Celestia formed a sly smile as she resituated herself along the stone wall. Her ears perked straight up as she stared into her brother's eyes. "I'm afraid the information is classified. I can't have you watching my every move, now can I?"

Corkeye snarled and pulled Celestia close to him. "Watch your tongue dear sister. I would hate for something to happen to you."

Celestia swallowed a large lump in her throat. She continued to eye her brother in an effort to hide her growing fear.

"Is that a threat?" she asked. "I don't think you should threaten a vixen. We're quite resilient if we need to be."

"No, I am afraid that's a promise. If you think I am cruel just wait until you face off against the enemy."

Gibbous stifled a giggle as he glanced at the sibling foxes. "Are all of you kit foxes like this? Or is it just you two?"

Corkeye turned on Gibbous, his sword raised to the fox's throat. "Mind your business, red-fox! You shouldn't poke your nose into a superior species' argument."

The fourth captain (who was a severely scarred and deformed fox named Moonlight) rolled her eyes. Her blackish fur bristled along her arms until they reached the rim of her dark black and razor sharp armour. She eyed her three comrades with a stoic expression, though she said nothing.

"I think Moonlight agrees with me." Gibbous smiled. "She may be weird but has a good head on her shoulders."

Moonlight raised a bladed gauntlet to Gibbous' throat. Her eyes burned dangerously as she prepared to spike his gizzard. "Watch your moth fool, or I'll show you who's weird."

"Easy there," Corkeye soothed the sadistic black fox. "There's no need to be so hostile."

"Who asked you?" Moonlight growled, raising another bladed gauntlet. "I should spike you both."

"I wouldn't." Corkeye smiled. "Strike me down and you will be branded as a traitor. You wouldn't make it to the door before you are skewered with arrows."

Moonlight lowered her gauntlets. Her evil eyes narrowed, her voice run out in a cold emotionless hiss. "Watch yourself, fox. Cross me again, and even Shira won't save you."

"Enough!" Shira's voice rang out across the parade ground. All four captains turned to see the vixen heading towards them, her face dark and ominous. "How can you be expected to lead our forces to victory if you are already at each others throats?"

The captains lowered their heads.

"Now get your supplies. I have waited long enough, we're leaving now!"

* * *

# # #

* * *

Hunter leapt through the some thick undergrowth clinging to a fallen sycamore. His muscular body broke through the vines, before pounding into the ground with thunderous force. He smiled as he admired the distance he had jumped. Onyx "however" was less than impressed.

"Not too bad. But it isn't too great either," he snorted. "For a rookie, you have some potential, but that alone doesn't make you Katta material."

Hunter lowered his head. His whiskers dropped as if struck by an enemy projectile. Sabre nodded and raised a paw to stop any further shenanigans on the cougar's part.

"Hunter hasn't even begun his training yet, Onyx. I am certain he will improve."

Onyx shook his head and raised a dusty brown paw. His dark eyes glared out at Hunter. "He can learn all he wants too, but he'll never match my skills."

"You are right." Sabre grinned. "He will be better. If I'm right, Hunter should become more powerful than you."

The cougar's stern face twisted into a savage sneer. With a wave of his paw, he pointed off through the forest to a small clearing of meadow and swamp land.

"I would like to see that. I would rather die than let a rookie bypass my skills. But whatever, on the far side of the swamp is the secret entrance to Delano's cavern. He will lead the rookie the rest of the way."

Hunter winced as he wiped a wedge of dirt from his eyes. Without a word he glanced at the swampland leading off to the south. Dark and ominous, the trees blocked off what little sunlight the forest allowed to filter through the canopy.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked Sabre.

"No," Sabre shook his head. "I am afraid that you will have to do this on your own. I will join up with you shortly. I must inform Soul of your arrival."

Onyx formed a confident smile. "If you are going to become a Katta, you shouldn't have a problem finding the secret entrance. A word of warning thought, the swamplands are dangerous with quite a few sinkholes to swallow a weary traveller. I doubt you'll last too long in there."

"But what am I looking for?" Hunter asked. "I have no idea what to do."

There was no reply. Hunter turned back to find himself alone, abandoned in the middle of the forest.

"I must find the secret entrance," Hunter told himself. "Just think of it as training."

Without hesitation, Hunter pushed himself forward. His paws sloshed as they travelled through the thick mud. Long slender branches scraped along his face until he leapt past into the swamp land.

"That wasn't too hard," he panted, wiping blood from a small scratch.

The whole area grew cold and his strength started to ebb. His muscles ached, though he continued onward through the greenish mud. He shuddered as the liquid bubbled. Several large bubbles gurgled and popped, but still he continued forward. The muck rippled, pushing back on occasion, causing serious muscle strain as he forced himself to remain upright. Step by step, he crept forward careful to avoid any sudden movements lest he be sucked down... he moved forward, always watching and remembering Onyx's warning.

After a few moments, he found himself standing on the shore. Panting he fell on his back, thankful to be alive after the strenuous exercise. His muscles ached, his body felt numb to anything other than the pain.

"Let's not go back that way." He moaned, wiping the mud from his face.

"What's the matter?"

Hunter rose to his feet, surprised to see a lone female wildcat appear before him. Without another word, she seated herself upon a small rocky outcrop covered in a thick moss. Her fur held very little colour. A warm smile appeared upon her face. Her eyes, although hazel, seemed to draw in the sunlight. Every fibre of her being expressed concern for him, though she refused to move and offer him assistance.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been known by many names. As for why I'm here. You are the only one who has the answer, Hunter."

Hunter took a step back, surprised that her voice seemed to come from every direction.

"How did you know my name?"

The female wildcat's smile widened. "I know many things, for with age comes knowledge."

"Than perhaps you could help me find an opening that is supposed to be on this side of the swamp."

"No, but do not be alarmed. Your body is reacting to the power of this swamp. You have amazing abilities, Hunter."

"Reacting, what do you mean?"

The fatigue and stiffness faded from Hunter's body and he found himself alone once again. The wind rustled through his fur. Dumbstruck, Hunter couldn't help but shudder. "Who was she?" Hunter questioned himself. "Was she ever even there, or was I just imagining her?"

Pushing himself forward, he studied the rock where she had seated herself. The moss hadn't been disturbed by her weight. Wide eyed, he seated himself. The rock groaned as it shifted under his weight. The sound of rock moving against rock echoed through the air.

"I should probably go and check that out," Hunter told himself with an exasperated sigh. "With any luck that will be the entrance, Onyx told me about."


	10. Chapter 10: So many memories

_**Chapter 10:**_

Jewel found herself waking up a little after sunset. The blackish-blue velvet sky stretched onward, offering very little in terms of light except say for a little sliver of a crescent moon, dipping lower upon the horizon, and the bright coloured lights seeping from the city. Despite the beauty which came with this time of day, she found herself focusing on one thing only –the blue macaw that lay next to her – the bird who she loved more than her own life.

She formed a smile and nudged him with her wing and planted a kiss as he came awake. Again, she was greeted with the rather unusual sense of extreme cold as she became lost in the moment. It almost seemed to cause pain to surge through her entire body. She could feel her strength beginning to die, but she didn't really care. She worked through the pain, thankful that the only thing she cared about was just being able to kiss him again.

"Good morning, Love Hawk." Jewel teased him as she pulled herself away. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Blu asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" Jewel asked. "I mean, I know I told you that I love you, but have I ever told you how much you REALLY mean to me?"

Blu shook his head. "No, I don't think you have, why?"

"Shhh" she soothed, holding a wing to his beak. "Don't ask any questions, just listen to my voice."

Jewel smiled as she let herself grow more relaxed. Her eyes reflected several bygone days. Her smile only intensified, speaking volumes, even before she began to speak a single word.

# # #

_**Extreme pain! That was the only sensation that greeted Jewel as the large cage she had been locked in just mere moments before came slamming down onto her wing. Snapping the bone in two locations. She winced, as she let out a pain filled shriek.  
**_

_**"Ah, my wing!" She cried out, her voice a tiny almost fearful tone.  
**_

_**She watched as the bird - whom she cared for as a friend - turned to her. His eyes filled with concern as he noted the cage on her wing, as well as the strange directions her feather column had been bent into. There was little doubt in her mind that he knew what was wrong. He was just way to polite, and preoccupied with the large cockatoo standing on his neck to voice his concerns. At this point, she hadn't really expected too much from him. Sure, they had almost kissed in the samba club, but that could have been accidental, right? Especially with the music, the mood, and the awe struck emotions of their friends. It had played tricks on her mind, right/ Surely, there couldn't have been anything deeper going on, could there?  
**_

_**"Jewel!" Blu called out, his voice full of fear for her safety. He would have continued speaking, had it not been for Nigel who closed a tighter grip around Blu's throat. Jewel listened to Blu who gave out a struggled gasp as he tried to breathe. The evil sadistic cockatoo would soon strangle the life out of him, and would enjoy doing it as well. Her heart sank as she realized in that moment that she cared for this bird… even if she didn't yet realize the full extent of their commitment to him.  
**_

_**"Such a pity, now we have two useless, flightless birds." Nigel cackled. Not realizing that Blu secretly was launching his own surprise attack. It hadn't been until Blu had somehow managed to equip a fire extinguisher to the cockatoo's talon, that he gave any acknowledgement to his adversary.  
**_

_**"Not cool, man, not kool!"  
**_

_**Suddenly the plane lurched forward, as Nigel found himself launched to the plane and sucked into the propeller. Jewel's body bounced around the cargo hold, bounding ever closer to the open hatch, and the ocean below. Jewel could feel her fear beginning to grow.  
**_

_**"Blu!" She screamed, attempting to scramble up to her salvation, but it was no use, the wind and air pressure threw her from the plane, dropping her to what should have been her death below.  
**_

_**The next couple of seconds seemed like an eternity. She closed her eyes and awaited the hard impact as she struck the ocean surface like a rock. But it hadn't happened that way. Without any warning, Blu grabbed hold of her.  
**_

_**"Blu, what are you doing, you're crazy!" She growled.  
**_

_**"I couldn't let you go," Blu told her. "We're chained to each other birds remember?"  
**_

# # #

Jewel lowered her head, her wing reached out for Blu, who appeared to be thinking back about the event which had brought them together.

"Do you remember what happened next?" She asked.

"Yeah," Blu nodded. "We kissed for the very first time."

"Yes," Jewel grinned. "What did you think of that moment?"

Blu blushed for a minute and tried to form his thoughts. "I thought it was a spur of the moment time thing. You had kissed me because we were both going to die."

"That's not the reason," Jewel teased, swinging her wing playfully. "I kissed you, because you were the kindest bird I had ever met. How many creatures would jump out of a plane, knowing they couldn't fly, just to be with me? Besides you, I don't think there is a creature who would do that. I knew in that moment, that I could love you."

Blu's cheeks went bright red as Jewel let loose a mischievous smile.

"And what happened after that, made me love you even more."

"What was that?" Blu asked.

"When you defended me against Amber, remember?"

# # #

_**Jewel woke up a little after sunset. The painkillers being used to keep her sedated during her pregnancy and recovery for her wing had just worn off. Peering up from where she laid, she saw Blu sitting on a nearby rock, just on the other side of the aviary's breeding chamber. He watched her with a careful eye, smiling as she fluttered to his side.  
**_

_**"What are you doing?" She asked. "Why are you watching me sleep?"  
**_

_**"I just like the way you look in the moonlight." Blu explained. "Besides you were drooling, that injection must have done a number on you."**_

"_**Injection?" Jewel echoed. She thought back to the last few minutes with Tulio and Linda. There had been a slight pin prick in the lower left side of her body, and everything after that had been a blur.  
**_

_**"Yes," Blu nodded, "I saw the hole from the needle. My only concern is why they would give it to you."  
**_

_**"Oh, come on, Pet." Jewel grinned, "Let's not worry about why they would give it to me. Let's just enjoy our time together."  
**_

_**Blu stood up on his talons. He eyed Jewel for a moment. He wrapped his wings around her for a moment.  
**_

_**"Jewel, I have something, I really want to say to you." He said. "Nico and Pedro gave me some advice and after careful consideration, I decided to give it a try."  
**_

_**Jewel's eyes widened as curiosity overcame her entire being. Her heart skipped a beat.  
**_

_**"U amo voke."  
**_

_**Jewel arched an eyebrow and shook her head. She knew what Blu was attempting to do. She lowered her head.  
**_

_**"You always were so bad at translating our native tongue." She smiled. "But I appreciate the effort. Thank you."  
**_

_**Jewel pulled him into a passionate kiss. She smiled as Blu went bright red in the face. She nudged him playfully with her wing. "How long will it be before you stop being so shy around me, Pet?"  
**_

_**Blu didn't answer, His eyes stared past her, to a creature emerging from the artificial jungle. Dressed in a white robe, the creature appeared like an apparition in the moonlight. Despite not being able to see her face, Blu could tell her eyes were transfixed upon them. He swallowed a large lump in his throat.  
**_

_**"It looks like we have a visitor."  
**_

_**The strange creature raised a wing to the female and shook her head. Her beak twisted into a savage snarl.  
**_

_**"I've returned, Jewel."  
**_

_**Blu peered at Jewel through his peripheral vision. Jewel herself peered at the intimidating creature. Her wings tightened around her mate. Blu could see the fear in her eyes, and feel the trembling of her skin as she continued to look at the stranger.  
**_

_**"Don't be afraid," Blu whispered in her ear. "She doesn't look so terrifying to me."  
**_

_**The bird raised a wing to Blu and shook her head. She chuckled insanely to herself and began to speak.  
**_

_**"You don't know who you're messing with, bird."  
**_

_**"Yeah, well… I would if you'd tell me."  
**_

_**The robed figure held a wing up to her face. She seemed to sob as she continued to speak.  
**_

_**"I am Jewel's sister. My name is Amber."  
**_

_**"No, you aren't!" Jewel snapped. "Amber died with my family the night our home was destroyed by humans."  
**_

_**"Yeah," Blu nodded. "I heard the story from Rafael, this afternoon. There's no way anyone from Jewel's family survived."  
**_

_**"I did," the robed bird chuckled. "I was the only other survivor. I can still hear it, the cracking of wood. The roar of chainsaws…" She chuckled insanely. "I can feel the pain as well. The pain I have lived with for twelve years. The pain Jewel has caused me."  
**_

_**Blu released himself from Jewel's wings and stepped in between the two birds. His eyes narrowed angrily.  
**_

_**"You're a liar. Jewel would never hurt a member of her family."  
**_

_**The hooded bird chuckled again, and eyed Blu. Her wing tightened around the hood which kept her face hidden from both of them.  
**_

_**"You know nothing…" She hissed. Her voice started to tremble. "You weren't there. You didn't see what happened. You couldn't possibly know the pain that**__**I have gone through over the past twelve years."**_

_**The robed bird laughed again, this time sounding more demonic. She raised both wings to her head and proceeded to remove it, revealing her scarred deformities. The destroyed facial tissue on her left side… the cold golden, almost bloodshot eyes which brought a deep cerulean colour to her naturally feathered appearance. Jewel's eyes widened in horror as she could no longer deny the truth.  
**_

_**"Amber?" Jewel gasped. "B-b-But how?"**_

# # #

Jewel wiped a tear away from her eye. Her smile never faded. "Do you remember that day?" She asked.

"Yes," Blu nodded.

"I was being accused of something so horrible, so devastating, and you still stuck by my side. You proved your loyalty to me, and I loved you because of it. I knew that

I could be happy with you, but our happiness wasn't going to last was it?"

Blu shook his head, he had a pretty good feeling of what she was referring to. "You mean, the time I was kidnapped by Nigel and presumed dead?"

Jewel nodded. "I lost you once, in fact I've lost you so many times. Every time, it feels like I could just die as well. You're my entire life, Blu. But the worst time I lost you was when Marco turned you inside out, and I had to set you free."

# # #

_**It was an hour before sundown when Blu came into view. He landed in the grotto with a wicked smile. Without a word, he tore the robe from his body and glared at the trio of creatures. Jewel, Rafael, and Eva hid the kids from sight, and eyed their friend who was now their enemy. Blu spread his wings and studied the sun which continued to creep closer to the western horizon. The wind rustled his feathers, causing the metallic blades to clink together in a musical rhythm.  
**_

_**"Time is up," he said after a couple of moments. "Who wants to be the first to cross over to the other side?"  
**_

_**Jewel swallowed a lump in her throat. Any doubt in her mind faded away with the sun. She needed to do this. She wanted to do this. Not just for himself, but for Blu, and her children too. She couldn't in good conscience let Blu remain brainwashed by some horrible spell. She stepped forward and glared at him.  
**_

_**"You aren't Blu." She growled. "Blu would never harm any of his friends. He would never do the things you have done. You have his body, but you're nothing more than a twisted monster."  
**_

_**Blu cocked his head to one side. His eyes upon the female, his smile deepened as he let himself laugh.  
**_

_**"So I take it from that comment, you've given up on trying to save me?" he said. "How pathetic, I almost wish you would have proven to be a worthy challenge. But you're nothing more than a coward."  
**_

_**"Wrong!" Jewel snapped. "A coward is someone who performs evil deeds. You're a coward not me. If you were half the creature Blu was, you would know that. It looks like you didn't get his intelligence either."  
**_

_**Blu's face darkened with rage. His bloodshot eyes glared at her. They continued to burn with the mystical light, which seemed to intensify with his growing anger. He raised a blade towards the female macaw.  
**_

_**"You're dead, Jewel." He growled. "I tried to give you a chance to live. I tried to give you an opportunity to live with me, your husband, over on Marco's side. But you continued to prove to be a thorn in my side."  
**_

_**"You're not my husband." Jewel shrugged her shoulders. "My husband was a good, honest, caring creature. The way you are now, and the creature you were, having nothing in common."  
**_

_**Blu shut his beak, not bothering to answer any more of the female's insults. He stepped forward, ready to let his blades do the talking. Jewel shut her eyes as she listened to his footsteps echoing across the dirt ground. She felt the breeze rustle through her feathers, and leapt into the air. She flapped her wings, hoping that she would have enough strength to dodge his assault. When she opened her eyes, she found that Rafel held Blu wing in wing. Both creatures grunted as they tested their strength against one another.  
**_

_**"I got you, amigo." Rafael grinned. "You're not so tough. You're getting sloppy. We kind of expected that."  
**_

_**Blu's eyes narrowed, her released his one wing from Rafael's grip and slammed the blade forward. Rafael groaned as he let himself jump backwards to dodge the strike which would have ended his life. Blu threw his wings forward, imitating a professional boxer. One strike, two strikes, three strikes. Blu lurched forward, continuing a barrage of attacks. Rafael felt himself on the receiving end of several blows, cutting small scrapes along his body. He groaned with each impact. Wincing as blood flowed from the open wounds, staining his chest.  
**_

_**"Ouch," he moaned as he dodged the final attack. "Those things don't tickle. They sting quite a bit."  
**_

_**Blu smiled and nodded his head. "Well, that's the idea, they are knives after all." He stopped and studied his weapons, before shaking his head and then**__**peered back to the toucan.**_

_**"You know what," he sighed. "I'm no longer interested in fighting with these things. The old fashioned way is best."  
**_

_**The macaw shrugged his wings and slide the metallic wing enhancements off. He glared at the toucan and forced a wicked smile. "Now, where was I? Oh **_

_**yes, I was just about to beat you to a pulp."  
**_

_**"Jewel, do it NOW!" Rafael cried.  
**_

_**Blu spun around to find himself staring eye to eye with Jewel. His eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Being so preoccupied with the fight, he failed to keep his eyes on the two other creatures. He cringed as he felt her wings wrap around. She stared into his eyes. Her love reflecting into his soul.  
**_

_**"There's no escape, Blu. You're mine, and you will always be mine. I love you."  
**_

_**Blu cringed as his hatred for his mate began to rise. For the first time in her presence, his good side didn't appear in his subconscious. A fact which made him laugh. He pushed the female away, raising his wing in victory.  
**_

_**"You're too late," he cackled. "Blu is gone forever."  
**_

_**Jewel rose back up onto her talons and continued towards her mate. Her eyes filled with delight.  
**_

_**"I love when you push me to the ground. I told you I like to play rough."  
**_

_**She wrapped her wings around him again, only to be shoved aside again. Blu's eyes continued to fill to the brim with hatred for the bird. The very creature he wanted a challenge from, now proved to be the thorn in his side. She wouldn't quit. She wouldn't leave him alone. No matter how many times he attempted to get it to sink into her thick skull that Blu was no more, she wouldn't listen to him. She continued coming forward. She continued to wrap her wings around him.  
**_

_**"No, don't fight. Just let yourself get lost in the moment. Let out love finally reflect within your heart."  
**_

_**Jewel leaned inwards. Blu could not escape this time. He had no way to retreat. The hatred in his eyes continued to burn as he realized he would be a fool to turn away from her. There would be no point. No matter where he would go, she would be there following him. She leaned inwards, slow at first until their beaks met. She held him close, she held him tight. She would never let him get away from her this time. She opened her beak, slipping him her tongue. Their very souls collided with that one moment. Blu shuddered realizing all to late that he would never be the same again. The dark side would be defeated the second she released her beak, freeing him from the most passionate kiss of their lives.  
**_

_**Rafael, and Eva watched, stunned by the intensity. They watched Blu's face transform. His veins went back into his head. The black burn marks began to catch fire, singeing his flesh. Jewel released Blu as he fell to the ground, convulsing. His strangled gasps filled her ears. Eva rushed to her side to hold Jewel who fell to her knees, watching in horror as the love of her life suffered from the most intense pain she'd ever seen. She couldn't look away no matter what. His flesh burned, leaving pinkish black patches.  
**_

_**"I've killed him!" She sobbed. "He's dying and it is my fault."  
**_

_**Eva shook her head to comfort the poor bird. She too couldn't look away from the sight of Blu's convulsing body. How one creature could put up with such an intense searing pain and not pass out would be anyone's guess. But Blu, he continued to scream. He wouldn't stop until his body fell limp onto the ground.  
**_

_**Jewel ran to his side, sobbing as she held up his lifeless wing. She could feel the cold clamminess of it. "Blu," She cried. "You were supposed to come back to me. True love was supposed to conquer everything."  
**_

_**"And it did." Rafael nodded. "It's better to be dead, than to be Marco's slave. You did what you had to do."  
**_

_**Jewel lowered her head onto Blu's chest. She closed her eyes and lay there for several minutes. She didn't care how long, she just wanted to be with him one final time. She needed to feel his chest, and his feathers one last time, before they would be parted forever. Her tears ran down her cheeks, soaking the puffy chest. His burnt cheeks still felt warm to the touch, and smelled like smouldering embers. Smoke rose off of him, left over from the flames.  
**_

_**"I love you." She said. "I will never stop loving you."  
**_

_**Her eyes opened as she felt a faint thump in his chest. Although faint, she could hear it plain as day. She jumped to her talons and turned to the toucans.  
**_

_**"He's alive! It's his heart. It's beating!"  
**_

_**Rafael leapt to Blu's side and lowered his head to Blu's chest. He nodded his agreement. "I hear it too, what a miracle. Eva, make a stretcher, we need to get him some help, fast!"  
**_

_**Blu groaned as he opened his eyes, a small crack. They weren't the bloodshot eyes of his dark side, instead they were the soulful chocolate brown of his good half .He peered at Jewel for a moment and formed a weak smile.  
**_

_**"I love you too," he said. "Thank you, Jewel."  
**_

_**Those were Blu's final words. He moaned and fell limp. Jewel checked his pulse, thankful that he still had one. The macaw had only fallen into a comatose state. She kissed his wing and rested it upon his chest.  
**_

_**"I'll be there with you. I won't ever leave your side again."**_

# # #

Jewel sighed and turned back to Blu, who had hung on every word. He looked a bit confused, as to why she would go into such detail in whatever it was that she wanted to tell him. She wandered over to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Blu," She said. "Please don't leave me again."

Blu's eyes narrowed, he let out a heartfelt sigh. "I wish I could make that promise," he admitted. Peering past Jewel's should to a spot on his wing where his feathers were beginning to turn grey. "But from the looks of it, I am going to be leaving sooner than either one of us would ever hope… and I have so much I need to tell you. Stuff that involves the future." 

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

What does Blu have to tell her? Find out soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Signs of future problems

_**Chapter 11:**_

Sabre slid the large stone doors open. As he peered into the darkness of the cavern, he could hear the faint sound of breathing echoing forth. He blinked solemnly allowing his eyes to settle amongst the darkness. Before he entered the room, he turned and glared at Onyx who followed close behind.

"You better hope that the boy is safe." he growled. "The swamp is dangerous even for those who have lived here their entire lives."

The large cougar rolled his eyes and stepped into the darkened chamber.

"Relax. I know what I am doing. No harm will befall him, Delano will personally see to that."

Fuelled with hatred for the creature, Sabre grabbed Onyx by the throat. His paws tightened as he bared his fangs.

"You better be right, or you will answer to me. He may be nothing more than a rookie to you, but I've known him since he was small."

"Enough!" a harsh voice snapped out from the darkness. "Sabre, release him."

As instructed, Sabre released Onyx and knelt down on one knee. He stared out past the empty void to where he knew Soul was watching.

"I am sorry you had to see that. I am worried about-"

"There is no need to explain," Soul's voice ran out. "It's understandable."

The ancient tiger stepped into view. With a single claw he straightened a pair of spectacles which hung loose upon the end of his snout. His pale eyes focused upon Onyx.

"Normally I would ask that you would go and retrieve the wildcat." Soul said with a stern voice. "And yet, some things happen for a greater importance. Would the two of you follow me? I am afraid we have some important matters to discuss."

Sabre raised a curious eyebrow. He stared at the tiger who stepped back into the darkened chamber. "What's going on soul?" he asked suspiciously. "It's not like you to call a meeting."

The tiger peered back for a brief moment, he shook his head.

"I will reveal everything to you when we reach the council chamber."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Sabre seated himself around the large table flanked on both sides by the rest of the collected Katta members. They all stared at the ancient creature, unsure of what to think about the recent turn of events. Sabre lowered his head and let out a sigh.

"I hope Hunter is okay on his own."

Soul stood to attention. "I am sorry to have called everyone here, but like I said we have important matters to discuss."

Sabre glanced at Jade who nodded her head. "So you mentioned, I still don't see what the urgency is."

"As you probably already know, I am a firm believer in destiny."

Sabre smiled. His voice echoed through out the cavern. "How could we forget? You remind us everyday."

"Well put," Soul chuckled. "Now onto business, it is with great sorrow that I must inform you all, Cottonweed Valley will soon be in terrible danger."

Sabre, Jade, Onyx, and Dimitri stood to attention, their eyes widened in horror at the news. Every one of them knew Soul well enough to know that the tiger held a sixth sense when it came to predicting, he very rarely was wrong.

"The valley is in danger?" Onyx growled, "From what?"

"Is it the Dark Katta?" Sabre queried.

"Could it be Shira and her forces?" Dimitri asked. "Please tell us."

Soul raised his paw to issue for silence amongst his comrades. "Listen to me!" Soul called out. "While I slept, I pictured a terrible darkness descending onto Cottonweed. It started from the mountains and spread to the southern border. It took on the form of a monstrous creature with smooth black fur."

"How are we supposed to fight something like this?" Sabre asked.

Soul's eyes narrowed, he lowered his head. "I believe the answer rests with the wildcat."

Onyx snorted and slammed a heavy paw upon the table. "What makes you so certain?"

"Like I said, the darkness spread from the mountains. I'm certain that it will be looking for him."

Sabre swallowed a large lump in his throat. "Then we must get to him first."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Hunter gazed up in silence at the large mouth of empty blackness stretching off into a large shield of granite cliff. With his mouth a gasped, he studied the large stalactites stretching down like two rows of razor sharp fangs. Every detail of the cave cast the illusion of some incredible monster, waiting for its victim to enter its jaws.

Water flowed down the crevices of rock which filtered into the swamps. If he would have taken a guess, he would have assumed it was damp saliva sifting between the monster's dry cracked lips. As he stepped up onto the rock, he peered through the darkness, hoping against hope that he would spot something close to the entrance which would prove to be of use to him.

"I wonder if this is Delano's cave?" he wondered, "or has Onyx just sent me off on a wild goose chase."

A sharp laughter cut through the air, intensified by the cave's natural echo.

"Wild goose chase? Why would you chase a goose?"

Hunter stared at the cave, dumbstruck. Cupping his paws over his mouth, he shouted a reply.  
"Who are you?"

"The question is not who I am, but who are you? Why have you come to my cave?"

Hunter called out again, his voice lowered to accommodate the amplification of the echo.

"I seek a creature named Delano. A cougar named Onyx sent me."

"Oh, he did, did he?" the voice called back, "well I suppose that would make you a Katta then, wouldn't it?"

"Unfortunately, no." Hunter sighed. "At least, not yet."

"So you're a trainee then?"

From out of the cave's mouth a small greyish furred bat landed upon a large stalagmite. He folded his wings and peered out through tiny slits which Hunter could only guess were his eyes.

"Well, are you or aren't you?" the bat said.

"I guess I am, but I have to find Delano first." Hunter explained.

"Look no further," the bat squeaked. "By the by, who are you? You don't look like any Katta I've ever seen before."

"My name is Hunter." Hunter smiled, holding out a paw. "I'm a wildcat from the Northern Mountains."

Delano nodded. "Pleased to meet you, but do you mind if we head back into the cave? It's a little bright out here."

Hunter nodded and stepped up onto the rocky entrance of the cave's opening.

"Not at all, so long as you agree to help me reach the Katta headquarters."

The bat squeaked and bowed holding his wings straight up in his species usual fashion.

"Of course, I'll lead you there tonight. No worry about that."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Hunter sat at the cave entrance, watching as the sun set upon the sky. He took very little time to eat. His mind dwelled upon his family and the Katta. He peered through the trees to the mountains, saying little but wondering what his family was up too.

Delano swooped down and perched himself on Hunter's shoulder. His wing wrapped around his neck as he whispered in his ear, careful to avoid the deafening echo from the cave.

"Are you ready to start heading out?"

Hunter nodded and peered at his furry winged companion. "I am ready any time you are."

Stepping out from the cave's mouth, Hunter eyed the swamp. The memory of the greenish muck forced him to shudder. The unpleasant odour of mud almost caused him to gag. Delano studied his companion's reaction with a childlike innocence, stifling a squeak of amusement.

"Don't worry, we aren't taking the swamp back." The bat assured him. "Onyx must not have told you there was a path leading here."

Hunter's face darkened, his paws trembled as he fought the urge to scream.

"Okay them, why don't you start by showing me the way to the path?"

Delano squeaked and spread his wings to fly. Opening his mouth, he called out into the forest.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked, rather curious.

"I'm trying to use my echo-location to find the right trail. The Katta headquarters aren't far from the path. The difficulty however is actually finding the right way to go."

Within moments, the bat fluttered off. Hunter charged head long through the trees, tearing through branches with force as he followed in pursuit.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Soul seated himself. With his latest news of impending danger, an overall anxiety had swept across his comrades. The four Katta members conversed amongst themselves in desperation to form a proper plan. Soul stretched his paws and yawned. His eyes drooped as he admired their determination.

"I don't see why we need to have the wildcat?" Onyx grunted. "If this danger is searching for him, wouldn't it be best if we exiled him from the valley?"

Sabre raised a paw to silence the cougar. His eyes glared out as he spoke.

"If we did that, it wouldn't fix anything. Whatever this evil is, it must assume that Hunter is here. It would tear the valley apart until it found him. As long as he's here, we have an advantage."

Jade nodded. "I agree, there is little sense in exiling someone unless their path directly alters destiny's path."

The large cougar rolled his eyes. He snorted and spit with disgust. "Whatever! If you have a better suggestion, let's here it."

"Patience, Onyx." Soul sighed, standing up. "I don't believe Hunter is the problem. I believe that he is the key to defeating it."

"There is no proof of that." Onyx argued. "You're putting your faith in something that you can only hope for."

Soul nodded and stood up.

"When I lost my vision, I gave up hope of ever being able to see." He explained. "Yet, I learned that eyes aren't the only way to take in the gift of sight. You can use your other senses to get a more accurate description of your surroundings."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Onyx snarled. "That has nothing to do with our situation."

Soul raised a paw. His eyes narrowed as he continued. "It was hope that granted me another way to see. Even the slightest bit of hope is better than none. If you wish for Hunter to defeat this darkness, you need to trust him."

Onyx lowered his head. "All right, if you believe it will work. I will do my best to trust him."

"Good. Now I would ask that you go and retrieve him from the swamp. Bring him here so we may begin his training."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Looks like Hunter made an ally, but what about this mysterious darkness that has Soul so worried? Is this what is affecting Blu in the Rio de Janeiro? Should Jewel be worried about his safety? Find out..._


	12. Chapter 12: The truth comes out part 1

_**Chapter 12:**_

Blu let loose a heart filled sigh as he watched the grey patch on his wing grow with each passing moment. It had at first started out slow, but then it began to grow. He peered at Jewel, allowing his heart to sink into his chest. Especially when she seemed to be so happy to have him back. How could he tell her that this happiness wasn't going to last?

Swallowing a large lump in his throat, he addressed Jewel with all the courage he could muster. "Um Jewel, do you mind if I could… um… talk to you for a minute?"  
The female macaw stopped what she was doing and wandered over to where he stood. Her sapphire eyes burned into his with an intensity, he always dreamed of when he thought of her. It was those eyes that made him fall in love with her to begin with. Again, he sighed, and clutched Jewel's wings as tight as he could.

"Jewel," Blu began. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

Jewel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I-I don't understand, what are you trying to say to me? Blu, of course you've been honest. I know you better than you know yourself, remember? That is why we always work great as a team."

"No, I haven't." Blu insisted. "I lied to you about where I have been since I was destroyed Nightmare."

Jewel's jaw dropped as she took that in. Her eyes turned away from him, as they filled up with tears.

"There's another bird, isn't there?" She asked.

"No," Blu shook his head. "It's not that at all. I can't really explain it. But I know I'll have to…"

Blu's voice sank to a secretive whisper as he began his story.

# # #

Pain! That was the first thing Blu awoke to… the severe pain which pulsated through his body like a thousand knives piercing through his flesh. A cold breeze swept over him, chilling him to the bone. It felt very different, when compared to the tropical climates of Equestria and Rio de Janeiro… but he recognised it enough. It was the same arctic feeling which came with a Minnesota winter.

He groaned and opened his eyes, finding his wings buried by the white powdery snow. The weight of it kept him from moving fully, but he still found himself capable of standing at least a little bit. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his back, and he fell face first to the ground. What had hit him came into focus as he peered back… it was the handle of a spear point carried by a vicious looking fox.

"Well, looky what we got here." The fox cackled. "What would a bird like you be doing out here, eh?"

"Who cares." Another fox grinned. "I says it might be good enough to eat. It's been ages since I tasted meat, and even longer since I've had anything fresh. We'll be dining like gods tonight, that's for sure."

Blu shuddered, as he thought about him being their dinner. He could imagine being stuck to a spick and roasted slowly in his own juices. The thought sent an unwelcoming feeling down his spine. He closed his eyes and pretended to be dead. He heard the two foxes laugh and pick him up off the ground. They smelled him for a minute and tossed him back into the snow.

"Don't be playing no games, bird." The first fox chuckled. "We know you're alive. If you don't want to be food, then you'll work for your keep in our land. We'll have you chained with the rest come nightfall."

The foxes hadn't been kidding. The very second the night had fallen upon the land, Blu had been dragged to a large icy fortress and chained to a gang line of weak, pathetic looking creatures. All around him, several different species of cats, mice, hedgehogs, porcupines, zebras, and other creatures carried on their grueling tasks, groaning as their backs met the vicious crack of a three threaded and very lethal whip. Painful cries rang through the air as the young children pleaded with their tormenters, beginning for mercy from their cruelty. They wouldn't receive it.

A lone mouse stumbled from the crowd, her chain caught tight as it slackened. Falling to the ground, she sobbed as she found herself staring at Gibbous. She sobbed.

"Water, can I please have some water?"

CRACK!

The sound of a whip filled the air, as Gibbous forced a confident smile. His paws tightened around the lash, and prepared to deal with the foolish slave who spoke out of turn.

"Water, eh?" He soothed. "Of course you can have it, while we're at it, how about a taste of my whip?"

Blu's eyes widened, and without warning he charged forward, taking the full extent of the blow. His back arched as the whip made contact with his spine. A solitary tear worked its way down his face, as he fought off the pain.

"Leave her alone." Blu growled.

"Oh, a wise guy eh?" Gibbous growled, kicking Blu across the room. "You should learn to mind your own business, bird. It ain't healthy to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Bite me," Blu spit with disgust. "You're nothing but a coward."

Gibbous laughed, and forced a smile. "A coward, eh, well, let me show you someone who isn't a coward. You'll be lucky if she doesn't kill you where you stand."

Blu closed his eyes, refusing to be intimidated by the foul creature. He blocked out any notion of pain, or sound. At least until he felt a cold blade cut him open. He opened his eyes and places a wing upon his chest, his cerulean feathers turned bright red as the blood soaked him. In his arrogance, he hadn't noticed another fox sneak up on him. This one, a cold hearted female.

"Oh, Priestess Shira, this bird has disrespected your command, and has stuck his nose into business that didn't concern him. What would you have done with him?"  
The female vixen's voice rang out cruel and immediate. "We have given him warmth and food, and he has repaid us with disobedience. Throw him to the arctic, let him freeze to death. May he regret his foolishness before he dies."

The foxes wasted no time in tossing Blu out into the cold elements of winter. Before long, he was alone, battered, broken, defeated, in a strange land, freezing to death. The icy wind chilled him to the bone. It caused his wound to pulsate, and swell, filling him with agony. He took a few steps forward and fell to the ground. He blacked out, knowing that against the elements, he stood no chance. This frozen tundra would be his grave.

"Hold on," a voice whispered in his ear. "Poor creature, it was Shira who did this wasn't it? Don't worry little guy, I've got some friends who'll fix you right up."

Those were the last words Blu heard before he finally fell unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13: The truth comes out part 2

_**Chapter 13:**_

Jewel stared at Blu, as he pointed out the scar across his chest, which was now barely noticeable against this cerulean feathers. He remained serious as he listened to Jewel's questions, needless to say, she had a lot of them.

"I don't understand, how did you get to the arctic? We were in the boundaries of the crystal empire when you sacrificed yourself to defeat Nightmare."

"I don't know," Blu admitted. "One minute I was ready to die, and I activated the elements of harmony. The next thing I know, I was in the arctic and was captured by a group of foxes. I don't really know what happened."

"Well who rescued you? Who was it that helped you after Shira threw you out to die? And how did you get back here?" She asked.

"Well… I'll tell you."

Blu's eyes reflected the pain he carried with him. He continued on with his story.

# # #

The sweet smell of anesthetic filled his nostrils as he came awake. He groaned and opened his eyes. Slow at first, but then faster as he heard voices on both sides of him.

"You said that you found him in the Northern lands?" An older yet sturdy voice asked.

"Yes," a second voice, much younger than the first one confirmed. "There is no doubt that this is where Shira has set up her base. There is no doubt that this is where she has taken my brother and several other hostages."

"Dimitri, you must not go looking for revenge." The first voice instructed. "Revenge will only consume you, and will destroy you. It'll rot you inside out until there is nothing left."

"I don't care…" The second voice responded. "Shira must pay for the pain she has caused others. If we can not help others, why have been given the duty to protect the valley. We must act now, before it is too late."

"No," the first voice growled. "You must not go. Instead of wasting your time running on a fool's errand, take comfort in knowing that one day her heart will stop beating, and the world will be rid of the foulness of her evil."

"That's not good enough!" Dimitri insisted. "How many lives will she take between now and then? How many lives will we let her take? If we don't act, innocent creatures will die."

"And if we do act, will we be any better?" Soul reminded him. "It takes evil to take a life, no matter what the circumstance. Control your emotions. Think clearly. Now is not the time."

"Soul, you need to trust me." Dimitri admitted. "I have never steered you wrong before. I must face her, I must save those creatures she keeps as slaves."  
Blu peered up at the two creatures who were arguing. He formed a smile, despite it hurting him to do so. He tried to speak.

"Your friend has a point. Dimitri was it?" Blu coughed. "Violence doesn't lead to anything except more violence. I was in that fortress there are creatures being abused, we must help them, but revenge isn't the right way."

Blu shifted his attention to the older feline of the two. Soul stroked his beard and nodded his head.

"You are correct, young man." He said. "There is a wisdom in you, something that has grown from many hardships, and many experiences. I would be interested to hear about them in time… but for now, I can sense someone yearning to be with you."

"Someone is yearning to be with me?" Blu asked, a little taken aback. "Who is it?"

"Let's find out." Soul smiled, lifting the bird up with a sturdy arm. "Come with me, and I will show you."

Soul led Blu into a smaller chamber, deep underground. The darkness seemed thick and suffocating, only giving way when the occasional bubble of fire would flicker from the darkness. Soul placed Blu upon the ground, and smiled.

"Be careful where you step. There is danger all around you. Wouldn't want you to burn yourself would we?"

Blu watched Soul leap across the darkness, and land in a sitting position not to far away. He moved his paws and threw incense into the air. Almost immediately fire erupted, filling the room with a dim glow, and almost magical feeling.

"We shall see what the fire has to say." He said.

Blu watched Soul wave a hand over the flame and mumble to himself for a moment. Before long the old creature addressed him.

"I can see a female macaw, very much like yourself. She is sad, she has given up. Something has happened to her, what could it be?"

Blu lowered his head. "She believes that I am dead, I had to sacrifice myself to defeat this evil creature. That was how I ended up here."

"That makes sense." Soul mused. "She has suffered heartbreak, for she loves you deeply. Without love, life is meaningless. Without compassion, there is no greed. Without touch, there is no passion. She has lost the latter. But I can see something else." Soul mused. "I can see her making a wish. She wishes to be with you once again."

Blu peered away a little sheepishly, his cheeks went bright read. "I knew she loved me." He smiled.

"I can help her." Soul finished. "But there is a price to pay for every gift."

"What is it?" Blu asked.

"You have a destiny in this world. Cottonweed will need you, young man. I can see you aiding the Katta, and helping us rid the land of evil. I will send you back to her for twenty four hours. Throughout the day, your feathers will fade and turn grey. When the clock strikes the twenty fourth hour, you will be brought back here, where you will help us defeat the darkness that haunts the land. You must prove yourself to be a true hero. If you succeed, you may again spend your life with her."  
Blu nodded his head. "I accept."

"Very good." Soul smiled. "It is a deal. Enjoy your twenty four hours."

"And so he was able to send me back here." Blu finished. "I thought it had only been a dream, but…"

Blu revealed his wings, and the color draining from them. Jewel's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. She was going to lose Blu again. There wouldn't be any way to stop it. In a little less than a day, he would be gone once again.

"Blu," She said, her eyes welling with tears. "I love you…"

Blu said nothing, he simply wrapped his wings around her, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14: Onward to Cottonweed Forest!

_**Chapter 14:**_

Shira glared up at the new moon's face, reflecting off the greenish tinted sky. A soft aurora danced across the frozen arctic sky like wildfire caught ablaze. Though the day had been long, some sixth sense continued to drive her forward. Her heavy paws traversed through the snow, her tail swayed leaving visible impressions across the tundra. She listened to the voice of a fox who complained as he marched.

"I'm tired and hungry. My paws ache, and I'm freezing. I don't suppose Shira will let us rest for a bit, or at least sleep till morning."

The vixen toyed with the hilt of her weapon. She glanced back over her shoulders and studied the unfortunate creature. He was a large red coated fox with a large bushy tail and a silver stripe going down the rim of his muzzle. His bright blue eyes peered out at her as he continued.

"I don't know about any of you, but I never signed up for this mission."

Shira sank her fangs into her lower lip and turned on the fox. Pulling out her sword, she placed the pointed tip against his gizzard. Her eyes slit into dangerous pools of hatred. Her world seemed to cloud over into a crimson veil as she focused only upon her intended victim.

"You're a damn fool." She snarled, "The temperature drops a few degrees below freezing at night. If you wish to die than feel free to rest, or keep on with the complaints. I'm sure that a scavenger would love to find yours corpse in these parts."

The fox shuddered and shoved the blade away, careful to avoid the razor sharp edges. He breathed inward and let out an anguished sigh of defeat.

"I'm sorry." the fox shuddered. "It's just that we need to find shelter soon, or we'll be exposed to the night air and risk freezing to death."

"Don't you think I know that, idiot?" She snarled. "I have already sent out a patrol to find shelter."

Shira watched the fox lower his head, her paws still clutched around the cold hilt of her weapon.

"I didn't realise I should have know better than to have questioned you."

Shira cackled and traced a claw along the rim of her throat. She could feel the fox's fear as soon as she replied. It seemed almost contagious. "Yes, you should have."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Celestia climbed to the top of a large snow mound and peered off into the distance. Shielding her eyes from the bone chilling breeze, she chuckled as she noticed a large cave. It had first appeared like some wonderful mirage, barely noticeable upon the horizon, but now she could see it clear as day, even in the black of night. The large stone chamber stretched off into a sheer wall of granite cliff, steep and impassable, but she would wager the cave itself was a tunnel to the other side.

Turning her attention to her companion, she pointed towards her discovery. "Would you look at that… talk about a stroke of luck, eh, Ullig?"

A rough looking kit fox peered off into the horizon. His eyes stared out to where Celestia pointed. His foul temper showed on the end of his snout as he growled a reply.

"I don't see anything. Just what sort of game are you playing at?"

"There is a cave over yonder. I bet it would suit as shelter. Come on, let's go check it out."

"Why don't you. I was given orders to return once we found a place to rest."

Celestia rolled her eyes and continued forward. "You can return if you want, but I would hate to be in your skin if Shira learns of your laziness."

"Laziness…?" Ullig grunted, raising his spear to the vixen's throat. "At least I am following orders unlike you."

Celestia ducked under her opponent's blade and unsheathed her weapon. With a single move she slashed upwards, knocking her opponent's weapon away.

"If that is the best you can do, I'm afraid you won't be much help where we are going."

"Yeah, well, go and bury your ugly mug. I am done listening to you."

Celestia grasped her weapon tighter. "I am afraid that you're of no more use. If you can't even hold your own against me, than you're as good as dead."

Celestia stabbed her weapon forward in a single move, finding her mark straight in the upper chest. Ullig stood motionless with a look of surprise on his face. He gave one last harsh breath before he lay slain. The vixen studied the corpse with little emotion, and placed her weapon aside.

"Don't worry, Ullig, you won't have to listen to me anymore. Rest easy, and may eternity be swift upon you."

Celestia let the crisp breeze flow through her fur. She eyed the cave and abandoned her interest to explore it.

"The temperature is dropping. I better return and inform Shira, before I become her next victim."

* * *

# # #

* * *

It was not long before midnight by the time Celestia had returned to Shira's side. The priestess glowered at her captain who proceeded to kneel before her. Her breath rose out in steamy clouds as she vented her rage.

"Where is Ullig?"

Celestia spoke in a dignified manner. "I am afraid that I had to finish the fox off with my sword. I take full responsibility."

"If he's dead, than that is the end of it. Make your report."

"I found a cave." Celestia purred. "It's a bit of a ways, but we should be able to make it."

"A cave?" Shira's eyes widened, rather surprised. "Would this cave happen to be attached to a large shield of granite cliff?"

"Yes, your majesty but how did you-"

Shira smiled and let out a triumphant laugh. She raised his paws in victory.

"That cave is the only tunnel to the valley. By tomorrow night, we'll have reached my intended target. Oh, Celestia, you've certainly out done yourself this time. I knew, deep down, that you were one of my most dependable of companions."

She stopped laughing and turned more serious. She thought about her words and how true they were. By tomorrow night she would be in Cottonweed Valley, home to Dimtri, the Katta warrior.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_Looks like Shira's Conquest is about to begin. But without Blu being back from his 24 hour visit with Jewel, and without Hunter being trained, is there a chance for victory? Find out... thanks for reading._


	15. Chapter 15: Love is in Bloom

_**Chapter 15:**_

Jewel seated herself on the branch just outside of the hollow. She formed a smile as she let the warm tropical breeze shift past her wings, blowing her feathers like a set of wind chimes. Her tail feathers drooped, lying flat against the gnarled bark. Despite Blu's bad news, and the ultimate reality that he would be leaving once again. She wouldn't waste a second of time to be with him. She wouldn't lose the opportunity to see him one last time.

Blu seated himself next to her, and wrapped his wing around her. His chocolate brown eyes peered into her for a moment. He swallowed hard and clicked his beak together a few times, something which caught Jewel's attention right away.

"How long is it going to take before you're completely comfortable around me?" Jewel asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," Blu sighed. "I just keep thinking about that other world. I don't even have an hour left here, and then I'll be in the fight for my life. That fox won't go down easily, and I am not even sure how I can prove myself to be a true hero. What if I can't get back here? Would you move on without me?"

"No," Jewel admitted. "You've been gone for months, and I love you just as much as the day you left. Time will never effect that."

Blu nodded. "It seemed like an eternity to me."

Jewel drummed her talons across the branch for a few moments. Her voice grew soft and full of love for him. "When you go back to that world. Promise me, you'll do your best to get back here. For me okay? And the kids? You'd be so proud of Rose, she is going to become a mother, and Buster and Kinski need you to show themhow to attract women."

"Rose is going to be a mother?" Blu grinned. "Man, I really have been gone forever."

# # #

Pale shafts of moonlight filtered through the canopy basking the forest in a dim glow. Hunter pushed forward. With his ears perked straight up, he could hear the faint sounds of distant wings flapping through the air.

"At least I can still hear him." Hunter noted. "That little bat is faster than he looks."

The flapping sounds shifted directions and double back through the trees. Delano fluttered into sight and perched himself on a low hanging branch.

"Not much further." He squeaked. "A clearing is just ahead. It is there you will the home to the Katta."

"That is the best news I have heard all day." Hunter smiled. "How long should it take to get there?"

"Not long." The bat said, unfolded his wings. "It shouldn't take longer than midnight."

Hunter's excitement grew. He would have jumped for joy, but he restrained himself. "We'd better get moving."

"No!" the bat shook his head. "The clearing is too open for my liking. I'm afraid that this is as far as I go."

Hunter nodded. "I guess this is goodbye. Before you go, do you have any last pieces of advice?"

Delano nodded. "The Katta headquarters is within a large cavern. Once you find the entrance, speak with Jade. She will help you further."

"Speak to Jade." Hunter echoed.

"Oh yes, she is a lovely creature. One of the nicest cats I've ever met. You will like her."

"Thank you," Hunter said. "I owe you one."

The bat squeaked and took flight. He hovered in place for a moment. "I shall bid you good night. It certainly has been a pleasure."

Hunter waved and watched Delano flutter off into the night. The marvellous sound of his wings still filled his ears for a time before they vanished among the night. Hunter turned his attention to the path ahead, his eyes grew more determined and focused. His paws stepped forward. Step by step, he walked along the forest path until he entered the clearing just as the midnight hour hit.

The clearing itself seemed to hold an almost mystical quality to it. The faint sound of distant laughter filtered through the night. Almost ghostly, it cut through the air with an unmistakable might which caused Hunter to freeze with fright. He could feel his body heat fade, as he fought to control his senses.

Faint balls of light danced through the area, dazzling their magnificent colours. Pink, blue, green, and red, the coloured balls encircled him.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I don't understand-"

The laughter grew louder with each second, drowning out his voice. The balls continued to dance around him, drawing off his energy, throwing off his sense of time, and forcing him down onto his knees. They tugged at his tail, they pulled his fur. The stinging feel of teeth sank into his flesh. The odd scent of swamp muck filled his nostrils.

"Go on, get out of here!" a harsh voice called out through the trees. "Be off with you!"

As instructed the balls of light vanished. The sound of laughter and all the other weird sensations of scent and pain faded with them. Hunter rose to his paws and drew his attention towards the onlooker. Onyx stood over him. His eyes filled with resentment.

"What was that?" Hunter asked. "How could simple balls of light-?"

"Will o' the wisps." Onyx interrupted. "You should be careful. Those demons almost had you in a trance."

"Will o' the wisps?" Hunter echoed. "I'm not familiar with that term."

"You should hope it remains that way." Onyx suggested. "You are from the mountains. You wouldn't be expected to know about these things."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hunter protested. "What were those will o' the wisp things?"

Onyx turned his head back to the woodlands. His eyes softened. His ears drooped.

"Do you see the mushrooms and the stones which litter the ground?"

Hunter nodded taking notice of his surroundings for the first time. He stood in a clearing with a large collection of little white stones and red mushrooms all placed in a proper circle. In the center of each a small mound of dirt laid smoothed over, which would have gone unnoticed by the wildcat on normal circumstances.

"They are called fairy rings. Creatures that are foolish enough to one into will be lost and become a spec of light. Their spirits wonder this world for the rest of eternity, luring creatures into the swamps to die. The only word I can use to even describe them is demonic."

Hunter lowered his head. He didn't dare question Onyx's sincerity. The cougar smiled.

"If you're thinking about your encounter with them, don't worry too much. It was an honest mistake and in time you will learn how to protect yourself from them."

Hunter straightened his tail and peered down at it. He remember the sharp pain of teeth sinking into his flesh. A memory which sent chills down his spine.

"I hope so."

"Listen, I know I have been giving you a rough time. Don't take it personal. I just don't trust creatures that easily."

Hunter nodded. "My father is the same way. He's been like that ever since my mother died."

Onyx gave no notion or response. He raised his paws and pressed hard against the base of an old log. The wood sank a bit upon contact, and a distant rumble broke through the air.

"Follow me." he frowned. "The passage will only be open for a short time."

# # #

Hunter followed Onyx without question. The large cougar broke through the trees with extreme accuracy, landing on the far side of the path as if he'd flown there. Standing in awe, Hunter gazed at the two footprints embedded in the mud.

"One of these days, you will have to teach me how to do that." Hunter grinned.

Onyx chuckled and shook his head, beckoning his acquaintance over. "I'm afraid that it's a cougar trait," he replied. "No other species of feline can do it."

Hunter frowned and pretended to be hurt by Onyx's secrecy. He placed a paw over his heart, and faked an injury.

"The secrecy… it… burns…" Hunter choked out. "But seriously, you really should teach it to me. You never know, I might just be able to master the technique."

Onyx's eyes changed direction. He peered past the trees to a small cliff of limestone.

"Stall the talking. We should enter the cavern while we still have time."

The stars shined overhead like fireflies, though they offered little help to relieve the darkness of the cliff face. Hunter traced his paw across the smooth stone, surprised by the unusual warmth which flowed from them. Despite Onyx's mention of a cavern, he found no signs of an opening.

"How can we travel through solid stone?"

"Don't be fooled by appearances." Onyx explained. "You will learn that things in the world aren't always what they seem."

"I am not sure I understand."

"We have taken great care to hide the entrance from everyone. Our enemies must never know about our location."

Hunter watched in awe as the cougar pushed a small section of limestone away with all of his might, revealing a large ominous cave. Without a word, the cougar entered in the darkness with Hunter following close behind.

The cavern itself was a large tunnel lit by a translucent green moss. Onyx pushed the door closed and stepped into the dim light. "Head straight down this tunnel and you will find the main chamber. I suggest you head there. Speak to Jade and she'll set you up with your quarters."

Hunter nodded and proceeded down the passage. With every step, Hunter's paws slid against the damp smooth stone. The walls continued to burn their dim light, guiding him onward.

"How odd that a plant can do such wonders," Hunters voice cut through the silence. "I bet dad would love to get his paws upon some of this moss."

Stepping into a much larger chamber, Hunter's jaw dropped again as he studied his surroundings. Moss covered stalactites hung from the roof, allowing its dim light to filter through the room. A large table had been set in the center of the room, with five stone chairs circled around the foundation of the wooden object. On one of them, a lone female jaguar sat, her eyes shined out like two miniature stars.

"So you have arrived, eh?" She said. "I'm Jade. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hunter tried to speak but found himself tongue tied. He became lost in the beauty of the female.

"Not one for talking are you?" She smiled. "No matter, I know who you are and we've been preparing for your arrival."

"You have?"

"Yes," The jaguar confirmed. "I've already prepared your room. Please follow me."

# # #

Hunter's quarters consisted of a small bed, with very little in terms of comforts or luxuries. A small wooden rack for weapons had been placed in the far corner, though no swords or other weaponry rested within the confined space.

"Is this it?" Hunter asked.

Jade nodded and formed a smile. "Don't worry. You may spruce your room up with anything you want."

"It's a little small isn't it? My room was much larger than this."

Jade giggled. "You will only be in this room to sleep. Most of the time you'll be out training or out on missions."

"I guess," Hunter sighed, still not too pleased with the confined space.

"It'll grow on you. I promise. Now you should get some sleep while you can. Our leader would like to have a word with you, first thing after breakfast."

Hunter's ears perked straight up. "Did you say breakfast?"

Jade smiled and placed a paw upon Hunter's shoulder. "So you enjoy food, eh?" Jade winked at him and tapped him on the shoulder. "I think I'm going to like working with you. I'll have to make sure that you'll love your first meal with us… to welcome you properly, of course."

Not long after, Jade slipped out of the room and left Hunter alone. The wildcat sat upon the bed. His eyes drooped as he fell into a dreamless slumber, content that at least he found someone who wasn't so bad. He could see himself liking her… even if they only had a professional relationship. 

* * *

_Author's Notes;_

_Blu and Jewel are having a loving evening and it also looks like Hunter is developing a crush on Jade... safe to say no matter what world your in love is in full bloom. How will these emotions play out.  
_


	16. Chapter 16: Darkness arrives

_**Chapter 16:**_

The dawn brought unusual warmth across the northern boundaries. The sun rose peeking out from a pair of puffy clouds, now painted scarlet from the dim light. Shira however was no fool. Pulling her cape tighter around her body, she shivered as she eyed the limp figure of her ex-comrade, Ullig.

"So this is where the two of you were?" Shira raised a curious eye towards Celestia.

"Yes, your Majesty." The vixen bowed her head low to avoid her stern gaze.

"Then where is the cave, vixen?" Shira queried, taking a sharp intake of breath. "Speak carefully, or I'll have your head."

Celestia pointed a single claw straight ahead.

"It's just over yonder, shouldn't take long to get there either. I would wager a hot meal on that."

Shira cracked a wicked smile. She drew her sword and issued her challenge to the still morning air.

"I'm coming for you, Katta." She chuckled. "Nothing on Earth will protect you from the sharp sting of my blade."

Shira's four captains raised their weapons in salute and bowed their heads as she turned to face them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She snarled. "Get moving."

# # #

True to Celestia's words, the cave was connected to a large shield of granite cliff. The soldiers waded through the deep snow, their whiskers drooped as an overall miserable tone swept across the ranks. Cold, wet, hungry, they continued onward, saying nothing lest Shira should hear them. It would go badly for everyone if she did.

Shira stopped and admired the sight before her. The greyish stone formation towered over her, rising up in a steep slope which blocked the sunlight. She chuckled and placed a paw upon the smooth granite. Her eyes shone like wildfire. She sneered and turned to her army.

"Not one of you would last a day in a proper fight. Since you are all I have to work with, I will allow you to rest."

A hearty cheer erupted through the ranks. Shira forced a smile and raised her paw.

"And you will do it in silence, understood?"

A loud "Yes, your Majesty," rose through the air. Shira's smile deepened and without any further conversation proceeded to enter the cave.

# # #

Hunter listened to the sound of footsteps entering into his bedroom chamber. Through half closed eyes, he peered out at Sabre who stood over him. "Hunter, wake up." His voice was little more than a soft whisper. "Soul would like to speak with you."

Hunter came awake. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and peered around the small room. Sabre smiled and held out a paw to his comrade. His voice picked up a few notches. "Up on your paws, and let's go. Soul doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Hunter followed Sabre down a darkened corridor with very little translucent moss hanging upon the walls. The grimy darkness shifted as he traced a paw across the smooth stone. Cold and clammy, the stones left dirt stains on his paws.

"Why is it so dark down here?" Hunter asked, peering around.

"It's because we're underground." Sabre explained. He raised a paw and stretched a few white strands from the roof. "See, these are tree roots. We would have used the translucent moss, but it would have harmed the forest above."

Hunter admired the roots as they settled back in place. "In all my years, I've never been underground."

"You'll get used to it," Sabre nodded, "our whole facility is underground. But we should hurry. If Soul has asked for your company, you should take it as an incredible honour."

Hunter returned his attention to Sabre. Even in the muggy darkness, the lynx's face was serious with little traces of emotion or humour. He breathed inwards.

"Who is soul anyways?"

"Soul is the leader of the Katta. He is an ancient tiger and one of the only creatures who can remember the events of the sealing war."

"The sealing war?" Hunter echoed. "I've never heard of that."

"It's not general knowledge." Sabre explained. "Even our knowledge of it is limited."

"What happened?"

Sabre's eyes reflected a bygone time. "Like I said my knowledge is very limited. From what I know, three hundred years ago, a terrible evil spread through out the land. It unleashed a devastating force, destroying several villages and killed thousands of innocent civilians. Soul and the Katta knew that they did not possess the power to defeat this evil, so in a moment of desperation, they sealed the evil into a shadow world. When the survivors looked at the destroyed country side, Soul decided to lock away the memory of that eventful time from everyone except himself."

Hunter arched a curious eyebrow and stared on with disbelief. "If all of this happened three hundred years ago, how is Soul still alive today?"

"He is a mysterious creature. No one quite knows the answer to that, but if you ask me. I would say that the answer lies with the Soulforge."

Hunter lowered his head and continued down the passage. His mind filled with questions, but he could tell that Sabre was done with answering any more questions. A deep chill crept down his back as he peered at the Lynx, a bitter taste formed in his mouth. After a few moments of travelling down the dark passage, they came to a small wooden door.

"We're here." Sabre smiled. "I'm afraid that you must see Soul on your own."

# # #

Soul sat on a small chair made out of two slates of marble. He rubbed a paw through his beard and watched as Hunter entered into the cavern. He raised his spare paw and beckoned the wildcat forward.

"Welcome, young man." Soul greeted. "Please take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Hunter did as he was bidden, encouraged by the old tiger's cheerful grin. Soul's eyes lit up the darkness like two fireflies on a clear night.

"I assume you have already met your comrades, they're nothing compared to the Katta of the olden times, but every generation needs its own heroes."

Hunter's teal eyes peered out at the tiger. "Yes, I already know Sabre and Dimitri, they are friends with my father, but it was nice to meet Onyx, and Jade."

"Don't let Onyx's temper bother you. He has a bit of an anger and trust problem."

"So I've noticed." Hunter admitted. "But we've formed a bit of a truce."

Soul nodded his ancient head and closed his eyes. "There is nothing that happens in this forest that I am unaware of." He admitted. "Though it is true that my vision is long gone, I've been watching you since you arrived from the mountains."

Hunter's jaw dropped in awkward silence. He couldn't remove his eyes from the tiger.

"Don't be so surprised, there are many ways to know of recent events. The wind whispers secrets to my ears. The feeling of dust beneath my paws tells of bygone days, even the smell in the air tells the story of where one has been."

Soul rose to his feet and stepped forward. "I can sense a power in you, a power unlike any other Katta ever awakened."

Hunter swallowed a large lump in his throat. His tails and ear shot back as an inner peace began to sweep through him. Any anxiety or fear vanished into a relative warmth and calm.

"Do not go thinking that this is a good thing." Soul cautioned. "I am well aware that you have potential, but that doesn't mean you won't be tempted by evil."

"Will I?"

"Everyone is," Soul explained. "The battle between good and evil is within everyone. However for you to become a true Katta, you must learn how to become good, gentle, honest, and compassionate. Use these traits in perfect harmony if you are to succeed with the task I am about to give you. As you leave here, you will be forced to face three trials."

Hunter cocked his head to one side. "I must face three trials"

"For you to hone your skills, and become one with yourself, you must first face three trials, the trial of knowledge, the trial of temptation and the trial of compassion. Each one will push your limits a little more each time. Return here with proof of your victory, and we will begin your training."

Hunter nodded and turned to leave, when he saw a small side-sword get tossed to the ground.

"You may use this if you like. Inform Sabre that he is to instruct you throughout the trials."

# # #

Shira rose to her feet, her breath flowed forth from her muzzle as white mist. Baring her fangs, she glared at her soldiers. Each one sat nursing the blisters and sores on their weary paws. Some panted, while others shivered from the cold chill which haunted the large cave… still it beat being outside freezing in the arctic conditions.

She spit with disgust.

"Not one of them could hold their own in a proper battle." She snarled. "No matter though, they will either win, or they will die. There is no loss for me."

Celestia seated herself across the broad side of a stalagmite. She nodded her head. "There is never any loss for you, you Majesty. The world should know that you are a great conqueror."

"Shut your mouth." Shira said. "Get these soldiers moving, I want to be on the other side of this tunnel before sunrise."

Shira watched the vixen scuttle off. Her paws clenched tighter the more she neared her goal. Soon she would be in Cottonweed Valley. Soon she would have Dimitri begging for his life. 

* * *

_Author's Notes: So Shira has finally arrived to Cottonweed Forest, will Blu arrive back in time?_


	17. Chapter 17 First day of training

Chapter 17:

The combat training ground consisted of a large round cavern just off the main one. Torches burned in their wall mounted sconces, allowing a soft glow to filter throughout the room. In the center, a small circular arena had been carved.

Hunter swung his sword through the air, admiring the strange hum of the metal point. The razor sharp blade reflected the light as Hunter attempted to keep himself balanced while thrusting the weapon to the best of his ability. He was far from a master. The weapon's hilt wobbled in his paws, often clattering to the floor and creating a shower of sparks on contact. Hunter scrambled down and rescued the weapon, though he quickly became discouraged.

Sabre and Onyx, who were watching, inspected the wildcat's form before chuckling to themselves.

"You were sloppy." Onyx snorted in between stifled laughter. "A sword must never leave the paw of its wielder. If that is the best you can do, you'll never make it past being a rookie."

Sabre shook his head.

"You are too tense. A Katta must keep calm, and remain focused. Remember, we don't fight to kill, we live only to bring peace and maintain order between good and evil."

Hunter sighed and seated himself. He panted, wiping the sweat from the end of his snout. Without a word he plucked the weapon back into his firm grip and swung it aloft.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked Sabre, "I can seem to swing the blade, but I can't seem to keep hold of it."

Sabre nodded and studied the side-sword for a moment. He played with his beard, nodding as if in deep thought.

"That is something that you will learn in time. Right now let's work on your accuracy. When I throw a rock, you slash it."

Hunter nodded and raised his weapon to strike. His eyes burned as he studied his surroundings. His breath fell silent as his ears bent back to listen.

SLASH!

The thin blade thrust through the air with lightning speed, missing the rock. Hunter sighed and plunged the blade into the ground.

"I just don't have what it takes to be a swordsman," He frowned.

"Nonsense," Sabre's voice called out to him. "All you need is practice."

Hunter raised his sword again and swung the keen blade through the air. A loud clanking noise echoed through the air, followed by a shower of sparks. Two halves of rock fell to the floor, separated forever by the fearsome blade.

"See, I told you," Sabre exclaimed, "Now let's continue until you can hit multiple targets."

#

Hunter seated himself along the cool stone floor. He eyed the stalactites, breathing inwards to center himself. Sabre's training had roared on for more than twenty-four hours, yet he didn't feel the least bit tired. His muscles ached and his chest weaved in and out through struggled breaths, but his skill with the sword had improved tenfold.

In no time at all, he had mastered striking out at multiple targets. His tail stiffened, as he lay back.

The thin bladed side-sword lay abandoned on the floor, its blade covered with dust from the day's exercise. Chunks of rock littered the ring. Sabre sighed as he seated himself, his eyes lit up the darkness. He peered out at his companion with a smile.

"You did well, Hunter. I know that your dad would be proud of you. I know I am."

Hunter nodded. His bruised face turned serious as he addressed Sabre. "Can you teach me how to use the Soulforge?"

Sabre sat himself up. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

#

Shira raised her snout and studied the mountainous terrain. After a full twenty-four hours of forced travel, she now stood at the edge of her destination. A wicked smile blossomed across her features. Her head filled with murderous desires. Wiping away a small wedge of eyelash, she turned to the legion of soldiers behind her.

"I want that mountain," she purred, "our first task is to conquer it."

The legion of soldiers bowed their heads, their eyes never moving off of her. Shira paced back and forth, eyeing the range of rock sloping upwards.

"No creature alive would suspect that a threat would come from the mountain."

"They wouldn't?" a fox questioned, "I don't see why not, cliffs and mountains always were battle grounds back home."

Shira forced a confident smile. "Look at the trail. It is far too large and steep for a proper army. I am sure the Katta know this or they would have settled here. That is what gives us the advantage. We'll hit hard and fast, than vanish. The idiots won't have any idea which way we've gone."

Shira broke out a cruel laugh which sent a sharp chill down the spine of every creature present.

"The time for talk has come to an end. From this day onward, fear will strike Cottonweed and I will rule everything, or see it burnt to ashes at my feet."

#

Hunter stood to attention. With sword in paw, he eyed his opponent. Sabre slashed through the air with his double-edged Sabre. The curved sword gave off a mighty hiss as it cut through the air with little effort. The blade sparkled with its mystical light.

Hunter raised his weapon and struck out, thrusting with all of the strength he could muster. Before he could find his mark, Sabre had struck him with his tail, leaving a small cut across his muzzle.

"You're too focused on attacking. You must learn to anticipate your opponent's moves. Use strength, attack, defence, and speed in unison."

Hunter nodded and slashed horizontally, but found Sabre standing on the tip of his blade. With a hefty paw, the lynx kicked out, landing another blow to the wildcat's snout.

"Speed isn't enough to win a fight. You can not hope to unlock the Soulforge with such hasty moves."

Hunter plunged his sword tip into the ground. He panted heavily and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"What must I do?" he asked, "how can I learn how to anticipate my opponent's moves."

Sabre chuckled and put his weapon away. He jumped from the blade and seated himself, stroking his beard.

"You will know when you are calm," he explained, "the Soulforge is but a tool. We use it not to overpower an enemy, but to teach the ways of life to those who hold no value towards it."

Hunter nodded, breathing inward to center himself. He clutched a firm paw around the hilt of his weapon and listened to Sabre's voice calmly flowing through his ears.

"Feel the sword as it becomes an extension of your arm. You must become one with your weapon. Learn from the experiences of those who have passed, ask them for their guidance. This is the light which flows through the Katta, it is the light of the Soulforge."

Hunter's paws trembled as he focused upon his mother. Although he had never known her, he could see her standing beside him. Her blonde fur clutched his paw, her icy blue eyes peered into his, even the warm smile which formed upon the end of her muzzle sent a comfortable warmth surging through his body.

"Hunter," a female voice flowed through his ears, "flick your wrist. You can do it, son."

Hunter did as he was bidden and flicked his wrist with all of his might. The sword erupted into flames but fizzled out and died. Sabre stared in awe.

"You had it there for a moment. Now we'll try that again a few more times before we move on to our next lesson. I am sure with practice you will be able to keep the flame burning bright."


	18. Chapter 18: Jewel's Promise

chapter 18:

A warm breeze swept across the tropical jungles of Rio de Janeiro. Cast under a golden light, brought forth from the  
setting sun, a sense of peace envelloped the landscape. Tranquil, serene, these were the words that best described the feeling which  
swept over the birds... but none so much as Blu and Jewel.

The two macaws sat on the edge of a small branch. Although they said nothing, Jewel could still read Blu's facial expressions  
and the fear he secretly harbored towards leaving her again. Her heart sank, as she noticed the pain in his chocolate brown eyes. The  
unsteadiness of his beak as he tried to think of something to say... anything... as long as he could just hear her voice one last time.  
Because goodness only knew, if or when he could ever see her again.

"Jewel," he began.

"Yes, Blu." Jewel peered at him, turning her beak to note he held her complete attention. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears, though  
she attempted to hold them back."What is it, Pet?"

"W-W-When I go back to the other world. I want you to promise me that you won't even attempt to get there." he said. "The  
world, it's too dangerous. You must promise me, you'll stay here. Even if you never see me again."

Jewel cocked her head back a few inches, taken aback by her mate's words. He sounded so serious, so certain, that she  
couldn't quite believe her ears.

"Promise me," Blu repeated. "Right now, promise me, you'll stay here. That you won't even come looking for me."

"Okay," she admitted. "I promise."

Jewel watched the color fade from her mate's feathers. He stood up and turned to her, planting a kiss upon her beak. Before  
Jewel could wings around him, the bird she loved began to fade from sight. Slow at first, but soon she couldn't deny that he was leaving  
again. He blinked only once and formed a confident smile.

"I love you." he said. "Never forget that, no matter what happens."

"I love you too," Jewel replied. Her body trembling. She wished she could reach out and grab him, to pull him back to her,  
but it was too late. Blu was gone from her life once again. "I love you too, Pet."

* * *

#

* * *

Goredore stood at the edge of a small mountain trail, basked in the morning sun. The wind rustled through his fur, sweeping several long strands of his unkempt fur across his green eyes. Blinking away a few wedges from his vision, he kept watch as a squadron of foxes worked their way up the slopes below.

Their tails swayed along the ground leaving damp impressions trailing behind. They raised their snouts, sniffing the air as they were greeted by the turf of some unseen hearthfire. Goredore however looked past that. His attention fell upon the vixen in the lead. Her cold emotionless eyes, sent shivers down his spine.

Taking drastic action, he slipped himself through a large crevice in the rock. His breath softened as he listened to the approaching footsteps. Every second ticked by like an eternity. His claws prodded from his padded paws, should he be spotted by the invading forces. His back stood straight against the rock, his ears perked straight up as he eavesdropped on small pieces of conversation.

"Why do we have to climb all the way to the plateau? Didn't we pass a cave a while back?"

The vixen delivered a massive blow to the unfortunate speaker's snout.

"Use your head, fool. We're looking for a proper shelter, with food and plenty of water."

The fox whimpered and placed a paw to his muzzle. "But Shira, if your plans are to work, shouldn't we take a hostage?"

The vixen traced a paw across the ends of her snout, as if considering the suggestion.

"I suppose so," she rolled her eyes. "it would be simpler just to kill them all, but if the Katta are anything like their legends, they would rather die before letting a single innocent creature suffer."

The wounded fox turned away from the vixen's cold glare and shuddered. Goredore followed his example and slipped off in the opposite direction. He could feel his hatred growing, his paws trembled as he fought the urge to turn around and fight.

"I've got to warn, Dad," he told himself, "they may not be going that way yet, but if they keep on the mountain, they'll find the village eventually. I think we should prepare ourselves for war."

* * *

#

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the dining room window like specs of diamond studded mist. Greypatch admired the sight, breathing in as he seated himself. A small pallet had been properly set across the table. Slicing himself a small piece of blackberry crumble, he placed the piece into his mouth and chewed politely.

A small set of eyes watched him from the corner of the room.

"Enjoying your food?" a voice whispered in his ear. Greypatch nodded taking notice of a small bat dropping to the table.

"Oh yes, it's very nice," Greypatch purred, "some fresh vanilla cream, or a beaker of cool stream water would go nicely though."

The bat nodded his head. His blackish wings spread evenly through the air.

"I don't think you'll get much of a chance to enjoy such things," the bat squeaked, "I heard that there is an impending darkness descending upon the land."

The wildcat chieftain shook his head and wiped his mouth with a small napkin.

"Nonsense, if there was a darkness approaching, the Katta would be aware of it."

"The Katta hold many mysteries, some of which they keep only to themselves."

Greypatch nodded knowingly, his pale eyes reflecting loss and a deepening sorrow.

"I know that all too well, friend," he sighed, "the bat, the wildcat, and the Katta have been allies for many generations. But very little has been shared amongst our tribes. That is why we have decided to cut ourselves off from the rest of the world. We need to learn how to fend for ourselves."

The bat traced his wing along the edge of the table. His slit eyes narrowed further.

"There is a change of wind blowing. It feels cold and unnatural even for winter. I have a feeling a crisis is brewing. In time all of the races will need to set aside their differences or risk certain destruction."

The doors burst open and Goredore charged through. Panting, the young wildcat eyed his father.

"We have got a serious problem, dad," he said gasping for air. "There are invaders on the mountain."

Greypatch rose from his seat and placed a comforting paw on his son's shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Goredore," he said, "now tell me what you have seen. Are you sure they are invaders?"

Goredore nodded his head. "I have never seen creatures like them before. They had long bushy tails and long muzzles. Some had red fur with traces of white along their snouts and tails. Others were pure grey. They carried weapons and took orders from a female with pale fur and cruel eyes."

The bat folded his wings. "Sounds like foxes if you ask me. They're merciless killers from the Northern lands."

Greypatch straightened his square spectacles and stared eye to eye with his son.

"Which way were they travelling?"

"Straight east, to the ledge. If they realise they can't continue that way, they'll turn around."

"Did you hear what they came for?" the bat asked, "they wouldn't have come out this far for nothing."

Goredore nodded his head again. "They're looking for shelter, and hostages to use against the Katta."

Greypatch lowered his head. "I will gather the council of elders and hold an emergency meeting. Haemon, fly down to the forest and see if you can make contact with Hunter and Sabre. With any luck, they wouldn't have made it to the Katta headquarters yet."

The bat nodded and fluttered off through the open window.

* * *

#

* * *

Hunter concentrated on the thin blade in his possession, swinging the keen blade aloft. Sabre's voice filled the air, surrounding him on all sides.

"Feel the energy from those who are now gone," he said, "ask them for guidance. We are all one. The past, present and future all help to light the Soulforge."

Hunter raised his paw, straightening the weapon. He could feel the energy drain from his paws, the blood through his veins boiled as he grunted. The blade itself began to glow, sparkling like golden dust fresh from a stream.

"The blade grants us our power. We use it to protect the weak, and defend good, honest creatures. Let that power flow through you, and focus it into your sword."

Hunter growled as he flung his paw, never moving his eyes as the blade erupted into its bright silvery inferno. He panted, swinging the flaming sword with all of his power. The flames cut through the air, throwing a concussion blast through out the chamber. A heated wind followed suit, causing Sabre to dodge for his life.

"Not bad, young one," Sabre grinned, "you almost had me there. I pity any creature that faces off against you."

Hunter spun around, unleashing another concussion blast across the chamber. He eyed the dim glow until it vanished from sight. He grinned and turned mischievously to Sabre.

"What did you say?" Hunter grinned, "I didn't quite get that."

"Funny," Sabre chuckled, "the concussion blast is one of our most powerful techniques, but it does have its weaknesses."

Hunter eyed the fiery sword for a moment with disbelief. "Like what?"

"For starters, you can only fire one blast at a time. Should an enemy dodge, you may find yourself defenceless."

"Defenceless?" Hunter echoed still eyeing the blade. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I should hope so," Sabre nodded, "we have had plenty of risk takers in the past, and they didn't remain alive too long. Just because we have the Soulforge doesn't mean we're immortal. Do you understand?"

Hunter nodded his head, and seated himself. The fiery blade fizzled out and returned to its original metal tip.

"So what's next?" he asked, "Is there anymore techniques I need to know about."

Before the lynx could form a response, the chamber doors swung open. Soul stepped into the dim light, stroking a single paw through his beard. He eyed the two creatures present.

"Might I have a word with you, Sabre?" he asked, "I think I have an appropriate trial for our young trainee."

* * *

#

* * *

Soul and Sabre stood just outside the combat training ground, the dim torch light still reaching the two warriors as it flowed forth from the room. The ancient tiger continued to stroke his beard as he spoke in a hopeful voice.

"There appears to be a danger lurking around CottonweedForest, preying upon innocent creatures."

"What kind of danger?" Sabre questioned, "Is it that darkness you mentioned before?"

Soul shook his head. "Are you familiar with the story of dead man's lake?"

"A little bit, isn't there supposed to be some carnivorous monster living in there?"

Soul nodded, his voice filled with concern as he explained himself further.

"I'm afraid that a young wildcat named Sherryden disappeared there without a trace. I would ask that you find her remains and give them a proper burial. If you or Hunter come across the monstrous entity, than drive it from our lands."

Sabre bowed his head. "It shall be done. Hunter and I will leave immediately."

* * *

_Author's notes_

So Blu has returned back to Cottonweed, and things aren't looking good. Will they run into the mysterious force? What happened to Sherryden? Is she really dead? 


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmare

_**Chapter 19:  
**_  
Cottonweed Forest hadn't changed too much! The setting sun painted the sky a majestic golden hue. A cold chill haunted the land, sweeping across what once was the tropical cloisters of common ground. Blu however, didn't let the cold affect him. His eyes narrowed, his tail stiffened as he became far more serious than he'd ever been in his life. He wouldn't rest until he found a way to return home, back to his mate.

"I should probably go and see Soul." Blu told himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Blu's ears filled with a soft whisper which brought him immediately alert. He turned around, swallowing hard as he prepared himself for the worst. Last time, it had been a pair of cruel, sadistic, and evil foxes, but what greeted him, wasn't something he expected. It was a young female wildcat. At first Blu couldn't believe his eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, her golden brown fur, showed very little sign of age, she held a rather cheerful smile, despite her whiskers and snout drooping. Her tail swayed along the ground. Blu swallowed again and tried to speak... only to find that his voice rang out with an otherworldly echo.

"W-W-Who are you?" Blu found himself asking.

"I go by many names, young man." The wildcat smiled. "The question is not who I am, but who are you?"

"That doesn't answer my question." Blu warned. "Who are you?"

The wildcat chuckled and seated herself. Her eyes glistened as she answered him. "If you were to pin a name onto me, I would be named Nightshade."

"Nightshade?" Blu echoed, his eyes widened a little awkwardly. "Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Blu."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Nightshade asked. "Most birds don't last too long out here."

"No," Blu shook his head. "I'm from Rio de Janeiro, of course, I'm originally from Moose Lake Minnesota."

"I've never heard of those places." Nightshade grinned.

"Perhaps, that is for the best." Blu admitted. "We've had more than our fair share of problems. I would really like to just settle down with my mate, Jewel, and just live a nice peaceful life."

"You don't think that'll happen?" Nightshade asked.

"No," Blu frowned. "We've had way too many problems... between travelling to different worlds, fighting against a group of psychotic murderers, and I've almost died numerous times. It's hard to believe that it'll ever happen."

"You never know." Nightshade piped in. "It could happen. Provided the circumstances are right."

Blu could feel a cold chill creep down his spine.

"Beware the Katta though." Nightshade warned. "They'll ultimately lead you away from your destiny."

"My destiny?" Blu echoed again. "What do you mean by that?"

There was no response. Blu turned to where the wildcat had been just a moment before, surprised to find himself totally alone.

"Well, I suppose I should get going." Blu frowned. "The sooner, I find Soul, the sooner I'll get to see Jewel again."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Jewel tossed and turned as her head filled with Nightmarish visions. Damp trails of perspiration rolled down the crevices of her face, and tears leaked from her closed eyelids. Occasionally she would let out a struggled gasp, before rolling onto her side and mumbling to herself. In all sense of the word, Jewel's sleep remained far from restful.

In her mind, Jewel held out a wing as she spotted the familliar cerulean macaw who she loved. His chocolate brown eyes burned out to her, but he didn't say anything. He turned his back, and spread his wings. She could feel the horrible sensation of loneliness and despair creep down her spine. It engulfed her heart. Suffocating her.

"Blu!" She squawked. "Where are you going?"

Blu stopped in his tracks and peered back to her. "Away from you."

Jewel's eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I told you not to come here." Blu told her. "I warned you that this place was too dangerous. Now you must suffer the consequences. You and me are done! I don't want to see you anymore."

Jewel's face grew more horrified. The tears which she had fought back, flooded down the side of her face.

"Blu, come on, you don't mean that."

Blu turned on her, his face grew more sinister. His cerulean feathers changed and grew darker. His chocolate brown eyes brightened into a solid blood red. His razor sharp beak curled and bent out of shape until three solid points formed.

"I said we're done!" Blu growled. "We're done, we're done, WE'RE DONE!"

Blu let out a monstrous cackle and grabbed Jewel by the neck. "We're done, we're done, we're done, we're done!"

With one final hiss, Blu slammed Jewel down to the ground. He stamped on her neck, snapping it. With that, the dream ended, and Jewel found herself coming awake, panting heavily. For a second, she contemplated her decision.

"I have to help him." She told herself. "I have a very bad feeling, that Blu might be in trouble." 

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Is Jewel right? Is Blu really in danger? Who is this Nightshade character who has taken a liking to Blu? Could she be behind this?_


	20. Chapter 20: Let's make a deal

Chapter 20:

Jewel came alert to the sound of something impacting the branch just outside of her hollow. Her eyes narrowed, becoming more cautious. Her feathers pricked up, and her tail stiffened as she readied to pounce on the fool who should try to invade her territory. Thus was the life in the jungle. With natural predators everywhere, one would have to defend their territory or lose it, and Jewel was about to take no chances.

"If you know what's good for you, leave now!" Jewel squawked. "This hollow is already taken!"

A small, sweet, voice rang out a reply. "Mom, it's me, Rose."

Jewel dropped her guard and returned to her naturally stoic stance. She could feel her embarrasment beginning to rise. In all the excitment between Christmas, and seeing Blu again, she had forgotten that Rose, the boys, and Rico had been out enjoying the holiday festivities. Before long, all four birds stood before her.

"Welcome home," Jewel smiled, wrapping her wings around her three children. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes," Buster and Kinski chimed in together.

"I don't think the boys could have been more excited." Rico teased. "We could barely keep them under control."

Buster and Kinski hung their heads low in shame. They shifted their talons across the ground almost sheepishly.

"Weren't you told to be good?" Jewel arched a curious yet stern eye.

"Yes," Buster and Kinski replied in unison. They hung their heads even lower, to avoid their mom's gaze.

"Nevermind them," Rose smiled. "How are you doing? You looked pretty upset when you left."

"I'm still suffering from nightmares." Jewel replied. "I can't help but think your dad is in some serious danger."

"But Dad is..." Before Rose could finish, Jewel held out a wing to silence her daughter.

"He's not dead," Jewel said, finishing her daughter's thought. "I saw him this evening."

"You saw him this evening?" Rico asked, "Um Jewel, are you feeling okay?"

"Wait," Rose held up a wing to stop any further conversation. Jewel peered at her, and watched as her daughter rescued a small greyish feather from the ground.

"These... maybe something did happen here."

Rico rolled his eyes. "Why? Because of a couple of grey feathers on the ground. Last time I saw Blu, he was cerulean."

"But the scent," Rose protested. "It smells just like dad... he had a very human-esque scent about him."

"So?" Rico continued. "It's probably a bird from the city. There is no proof-"

Before Rico could finish, a laugh broke through the air from just outside the hollow. Rose, Jewel, and Rico ran to the branch to see a wildcat standing there.

"Who are you?" Jewel asked. "We would suggest you go away, margay unless you want us to peck your eyes out."

The wildcat smiled and spread her paws wide. "Forgive the interruption my friends. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and how you looking for the spix macaw named Blu?"

"You know him?" Rico asked.

"Know him?" The wildcat echoed, "of course not, I've seen him. Pleasant fellow, very shy, very awkard, though he is very kind."

Rose and Rico held a wing to their beaks in shock. Together they let a few words slip past their beaks. "You've seen him?"

"Yes, and I can take you to him," The wildcat smiled. "But you must do something for me."

"And that is?" Rico asked.

"There is cival war about to be unleashed. In the world your friend is in, he is about to meet a group of creatures called the Katta. They have set up a fog of lies which surrounds him, and a wildcat named Hunter. You must set them both free, or there will be no hope of returning to this world. After their free, I will meet up with you again."

Jewel nodded her head. "I'll do it."

"Very good," The wildcat smiled. "Now close your eyes, and when you open them, you'll be in my world."

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

_Sorry this was another short chapter. It was just plot set up to get us into the actual plot. It looks like Jewel, Rico, and Rose are on their way to Cottonweed to try and save Blu. Can this wildcat female be trusted? _


	21. Chapter 21: Heading out

_**Chapter 21:**_

Hunter and Sabre stepped out from the secret entrance and took in their first breath of fresh air. The star strewn night sky glistened overhead, offering very little in terms of relative light, aside from the silver of moon creeping through the canopy and the occasional flicker of the will o' the wisps dancing amongst the trees. Hunter shuddered as a cold chill crept down his spine. His previous encounter with those strange dancing lights still remained fresh in his memory. If it hadn't been for Onyx saving him from those vile creatures, he definitely would not be standing here now.

"Relax," Sabre cautioned him. "You're too tense. Calm your mind."

"I'm sorry," Hunter frowned.

"Don't be sorry," Sabre protested. "Clear your mind of any doubt. Put your body at ease. A warrior must be calm, and focused, or he leaves himself vulnerable."

"Yes, master." Hunter nodded. "I understand."

"Good, are you ready?"

Hunter nodded his head in reply, saying nothing. He cleared his throat, and relaxed his muscles, lifting himself up to his full height, and straightening his tail and whiskers. He breathed outwards a few times.

"Good." Sabre smiled. "Now, you might have received some sword training, but you're far from being a Katta. To master the skills needed, you must learn patience, dedication, and above all to balance nature and life together as one entity. Your journey will be long and hard, but I believe you will succeed."  
Hunter nodded for the second time. He eyed the lynx for a moment and smiled. "Thank you."

Sabre straightened his posture and peered through the trees. His stern face never moved to look at the wildcat further.

"Let's get started."

"Sabre, Hunter, wait!"

The lynx shifted his attention back towards the secret entrance. His smile deepened as Jade stepped out into the clearing. Her brown fur seemed to almost glow amongst the darkness, her eyes burned like wildfire against the moonlight. Sabre found himself peering away from the girl to avoid being lost in her gaze.

"Yes, Jade?" he asked.

The girl bowed, before addressing her comrade. "I was afraid I had missed you." She explained. "I want to go with the two of you."

Sabre chuckled for a moment and glanced at Hunter with his peripheral vision. The young cub seemed to be admiring the young female with a mischievous smile on his face. "Ah, I see what is going on here." He explained. "And it's very clear you have both made up your minds, regardless of what I think, so you might as well grab your things, we're leaving immediately."

Jade bowed her head again. "Thank you, Sabre. You won't regret this."

"Make sure that I don't." Sabre informed her. "You will not interfere with Hunter's training. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Jade replied. "You have my word, I will not interfere."

When Jade had left to gather her equipment, Sabre turned to Hunter and formed a knowing smile. "You like her, don't you?"

"What, No… I don't." Hunter smiled, blushing awkwardly.

"You can't fool me," Sabre grinned. "Besides, I can see through you. I have known your family since before you were born, and your father acted the same way when he first met your mother."

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Sabre nodded. "But let me give you some advice. Relax, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment."

Sabre leaned in to Hunter and whispered in his ear. "And I've known Jade for a long time as well. You're the first guy she has joined on a mission voluntarily. She was happy to meet you."

* * *

# # #

* * *

A little after midnight, the small three manned team had begun to traverse through the forest. Heading south, they worked through the trees and marshes, talking quietly amongst themselves. Hunter and Jade hung in the back, eying each other occasionally, before peering away sheepishly, blushing as they caught the other in the act. All the while, Jade toyed with a small rapier in her possession.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"We're on a search and rescue mission." Sabre replied. "A wildcat named Sherryden has gone missing. If she is alive, we are to help her get back to her village."

"And if she isn't?" Jade queried.

"If she isn't, then we must give her a proper burial, then we find the murderer and make them face justice,"

"And what does this have to do with me?" Hunter found himself asking. "I don't get it."

"That is something you're going to have to figure out on your own." Sabre admitted. "Your path in life is yours too choose. Every action has a reaction. Your job is to make the right one."

_Gee, that's helpful! _Hunter thought, peering up at the night sky. The chirping of crickets filled him with a pleasant calm. The slight chill in the air, reminded him of his mountain home. It seemed so long ago that he had left to begin his training, and already he had grown so much. Hunter would have spoken, but before he could say a word, Sabre raised a hand to silence him.

"Quiet," Sabre hushed his comrades. "Do you hear that?"

Hunter and Jade's ears shot back as they listened. Somewhere up ahead they could hear the sound of a creature rustling through the bushes. Jade and Sabre drew their weapons, and peered at Hunter.

"Make sure you cover our backs. We'll deal with this."


	22. Chapter 22: preparations

_**Chapter 22:  
**_  
Jewel peered out at the tropical forest stretching onward for untold miles. Standing dark and ominous, the trees swayed in the breeze, creating the illusion of some fabulous monster waiting to devour any bird foolish enough to venture inward into its clutches. Jewel shuddered as she suddenly began to feel very afraid. Not for herself, but for the love of her life. Somewhere in that forest, Blu was wandering alone and completely unprotected.

"I hope he is alright." She said, holding a wing to his beak.

Rico held a wing to her shoulder and forced a confident smile. He peered into her eyes and nodded his head. "I'm sure he is fine. But we should probably begin by looking for at least some form of shelter. We won't be of any use if we're completely exposed to the elements of this strange new world."

"Rico's right, Mom." Rose noted. "Once we find shelter, we can begin our search. Rico, what do you suggest we do?"

Jewel turned to Rico, he peered off through the trees, he mumbled to himself, nodding occasionally. After a few minutes he addressed his mate. "I will go and try and find some shelter. You should stay with Jewel. If you find yourself getting into any danger, fly as far as you can to the north. You should run into me eventually. Do you understand?"

Rose and Jewel nodded their heads. "We understand"

Rico spread his wings wide and took to the sky. He flew as fast as his body would allow, leaving Rose and Jewel alone to ponder their thoughts.

"Do you think, Blu is safe?" Jewel asked, staring off through the trees.

"If what that wildcat said is true, than yes." Rose nodded. "For the moment anyways."

"Do you think she can be trusted?" Jewel asked, her eyes growing more narrow. "How do we know she isn't manipulating us somehow."

"We don't." Rose noted. "I for one don't trust her. We've been through too many things, that it isn't easy to just believe complete strangers."

"That's true," Jewel frowned. "Between the Dark Robe Society trying to conquer Rio, and Nightmare trying to destroy two worlds, I can't believe our lives have become this messed up. I often wonder what life would have been like, if we were allowed to just be normal."

"Normal is vastly overrated." Rose grinned.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Blu froze dead in his tracks, as he heard the sharp sound of a creature breaking through the trees, somewhere in the forest up ahead. Terror crept down his spine, as he searched for a hiding spot, only to find that there wasn't one. He stood, surrounded by tall dark trees, resting with a greenish moss which made climbing impossible. Without wasting a moment, he dropped and rescued a small stick from off the ground. Snapping the head off of the shaft, he sharpened it to a point and held it ready to defend himself should the need arise.

"W-W-Whose there?" He called out, trying hard not to sound afraid. "Just so you know, I have a stick, and I'm not afraid to use it."

The sound of another branch breaking greeted him as his only response. He dropped his makeshift weapon and slowly began to back away.

"Okay, maybe I am a little afraid." He suggested. "I think I will be going now."

Blu began to back away, the sound of a twig snapping from behind him, made him stiffen up. Any sense of courage he might have had once, now deserted him, leaving him trembling, terrified, and alone.

"Okay, that's it, I'm out of here." He told himself. "You can keep the forest, I will just go this way, yes, this way."

Blu turned to head back the direction that he came, but found himself staring right into the eyes of a fierce wildcat. Panicking, Blu ran for his life, but found himself completely surrounded. His beak trembled as he realized he couldn't run or defend himself. Which only intensified as he realized his makeshift spear wasn't anywhere to be found.

"My stick!" Blu gasped.

"Blu, relax." One of the felines growled. "We're allies."

Blu peered up, growing a little less fearful as he recognised the familiar faces of two Katta members, and one unfamiliar feline.

"Sabre?" Blu queried. "Is that you?"

Sabre nodded his heavy head and turned to his comrade. "Yes, and this is my new partner Hunter. It's good to see you back in our fair country."

"I'm sorry to say, I'm not too happy to be back." Blu explained. "The sooner I can go home, the better."

"Well, why don't you join up with us until that time comes." Sabre announced. "We're happy to have you, friend."

Blu nodded and held out his wing to accept the offer. Despite his uneasy feelings towards hanging out with a group of cats, he at least knew that now he didn't have to be alone.

"So where are we going?" Blu asked.

"There'll be time to explain that later. For now, let's eat."

Rico came in for a landing a little over an hour after the time he had left Jewel and Rose. He panted heavily, eyeing the two females who eagerly awaited his report on their situation. His wings trembled from the effects of his long flight, his chest weaved in and out as he struggled to breathe.

"How did it go?" Rose asked, a little concerned.

"Did you find any shelter?" Jewel finished, getting straight to the point.

Rico nodded his head. "Yeah, the forest goes for several miles to the south. I don't know how big the forest actually is, but it seems to be pretty large. We'll never find Blu at night, it be like finding a needle in a haystack. However, to the north of here is a mountain range, and near the plateau there is a village. It's hidden, but it's there. I suppose it was meant to be protected from ground troops and not from those who could come from the air. That is probably the best solution we have."

"Not necessarily," Rose thought, "Whoever lives there might not be too friendly."

"True." Rico agreed. "But it's better than nothing."

"Let's just be cautious." Jewel said. "If they become hostile, we'll take to the air, and find a different solution."


	23. Chapter 23: A little favor

_**Chapter 23:**_

Three sets of talons came in for a landing just as the sun began to rise over the top of the mountain plateau. Jewel wiped the perspiration from her forehead, panting as she took her first look at the wildcat village. It didn't look like much, just a place of solid granite, aside from a wooden fence stopping any outsider from getting in. The sound of water echoed from behind them, flowing into a natural spring. She saw what appeared to be houses, carved from the rock, a thought which only made her smile. In a way, the simplicity of it almost reminded her of her hollow back in Rio de Janeiro. It held a certain rustic charm, which made her grow more comfortable.  
"Blu?" She called out. "Are you here?"

A lone figure worked his way out from the nearest house. He was a young wildcat, with dusty golden brown fur and greenish eyes. He didn't appear to be very tall, and he held a cautionary look about him, rather than any intimidation or threatening posture, which only allowed Jewel to grow a little more comfortable. Despite him being a feline, he looked friendly enough... for the moment anyways.

"Hello?" The young wildcat frowned. "What might I help you with?"

Jewel stepped forward and held out a wing to the wildcat. She formed a smile, trying hard to hide any concern she might be harbouring.

"My name is Jewel. This is my daughter Rose and her mate Rico. We're looking for a bird similar to us. His name is Blu. Have you seen him?"

The wildcat outstretched his paw and accepted Jewel's wing. He formed a pleasant smile, though his eyes continued to burn out at her.

"There is no one here by that name." he said. "But, you may wait here until he arrives. Unfortunately, the forest is dangerous, and this mountain has recently fallen under the eye of Priestess Shira."

Jewel cringed at the name, recalling the last time she had heard it from Blu. She remembered every detail of Blu's story and how the vixen who had so cruelly tortured him, during his time as her slave. Her eyes hardened as she spoke.

"I've heard of her."

"I wouldn't doubt that," he said. "Everyone has heard of her. But perhaps you could do me a small favour as payment for our hospitality."

Jewel nodded her head.

"You see, my name is Goredore. I am the youngest child of our chieftain. My older brother is part of a secret group of warriors called the Katta. Perhaps you or your friends could find him and tell him that Shira is on her way here now, and that it is really important that he sends help. I fear she may ultimately destroy our village."

"Where can we find your brother?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know," Goredore frowned. "But I know someone who might. Follow me."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Blu couldn't believe his eyes. He stood on the shoreline of a vast lake, stretching as far as his eyes could see. The pitch black water bubbled and gulped, releasing the occasional smell of sludge which almost forced him to cover his nose or risk gagging. He turned to Sabre who didn't appear to be bothered by this particular area.

"I take it we're supposed to cross here?" he asked.

"Yes," Sabre nodded. "But only halfway. There should be an island at the center of the lake, that is our destination."

Blu rolled his eyes. "Oh, well is that all? I don't want to disappoint you, but we don't have a boat, and that water doesn't look to safe to swim in."

As Blu finished speaking, a large gas bubble popped, causing him to jump nervously.

"Okay, let's change to it's definitely not safe to swim in."

"Relax, Blu." Sabre grinned. "There is an answer to this puzzle, and the one who will find it is my friend here. I have complete faith that Hunter will get us to the island, and I'll wager that he'll do it before breakfast."

Blu gulped as he eyed the thick black water. For some reason it sent a cold chill down his spine.

"I hope so."

Hunter pulled out his weapon and studied it for a moment. It almost seemed to pulsate in his paws. The metal blade called to him, and drew him forward towards the water. He couldn't control his movements, he simply did as the sword willed him to do. Closer and closer, step by step, he headed into the thick black water, surprised that his paws didn't seem to be affected or even seem damp.

_Hunter...  
_

The wildcat peered back at his friends. A look of confusion crossed his face. "Did you guys call my name?"

"No," Jade shook her head. "No one said a word."

_Hunter...  
_

The wildcat peered down at his weapon, surprised to see that the blade had erupted into the blue flame of the soulforge._  
_

_Hunter... the time has come for you to awaken. Follow the sound of my voice. I will lead you to your destiny...  
_

Sabre and Jade peered at each other, smiling as they gave each other a knowing look. They nodded and rushed to the wildcat's side.

"Hunter, it's okay." Sabre smiled.

"Follow the voice, it is the voice of the soulforge." Jade explained. "This is why we came here. Your moment has come."_  
_

Hunter continued forward. His ears flicked back as he listened to the sound of the disembodied voice calling to him. Step by step, he crossed the blackish water, almost as if he stood on an invisible sheet of glass. His knowledge and courage guided him like a beacon cutting through a thick fog. It carried him forward. It pushed him onward.

"Hunter, relax." Sabre instructed. "Keep moving forward, listen to no one except the sword."

Hunter nodded and proceeded onward. Cutting out all distractions, except the voice coming from the sword.


	24. Chapter 24: Jewel's Quest

_**Chapter 24:**_

The sunrise painted the mountainous terrain in a soft vibrant glow as the day slowly began to awaken. Almost as soon as the first light had appeared, a crisp wintry breeze swept across the area, forcing Jewel to shudder from the chill. She cursed under her breath, knowing all to well that her life in Rio and the tropical climates of her home were now beginning to play against her. In every sense of the word, she looked pathetic, completely miserable and unused to the colder and much harsher climates.

Her breath rose out in foggy puffs. Her body trembled and shivered beyond her control. Upon instinct, she wrapped her wings around her body, hoping that it would add an extra layer of warmth to her frigid and frozen body.

"Are you okay?" Rico asked.

"Yes," Jewel nodded. "I'm just s-s-so cold."

"Just imagine, that it'll all be worth it." Rico winked at her. "Especially when you see Blu again."

Jewel cracked a sly smile. Her mind drifted to all the things she would do once she saw her mate again. He wouldn't escape this time, she wouldn't allow it. They would both reach their happy ending... even if it killed her.

"Just be safe until I find you, pet." Jewel frowned. "I couldn't stand it if something were too happen to you."

Goredore stopped in his track and peered back at his three followers and smiled. Any further conversation stopped as he pointed a single curved claw towards the structure a little ways away. At first it didn't seem like much, just a house made out of the same granite as everything else, except it had a weird shape. The roof had been hollowed out into a dome, and it looked far bigger than any of the other buildings they'd seen so far. Jewel stepped forward, peering into Goredore's greenish eyes, before addressing him.

"Is this it?" She asked.

"Yes," Goredore nodded. "This is the council chambers. It is here where all the important decisions for our community are decided. I'm pretty sure we'll find my father here, and he'll help you locate the Katta. Remember though, if you find them, you need to convince them to bring Hunter back to assist us."

"I remember," Jewel sighed. "Do you think, Blu will be with them?"

"I don't know." Hunter admitted. "But even if he isn't, they would have the resources to find him. They're some of the smartest creatures alive. Their powers are almost mystical."

"How is that possible?" Rico asked. "I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as magic."

"I think you'll learn otherwise." Goredore grinned, almost knowingly. "Or you'll die as a fool."

Jewel held out a wing to stop Rico from charging forward and striking the wildcat a vicious blow. She could see his temper beginning to rise, insulted by the fact that Goredore referred to him as a fool. Her eyes burned into his as her face narrowed sternly at the young macaw.

"Calm down," She warned him, before turning back to face the wildcat. "You must forgive my friend. It's just that we come from a world where magic doesn't exist. It's a cheap parlour trick."

"Let's just go see my father." Goredore sighed. "Maybe he can explain things better than I can."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Sweat worked its way down Hunter's face leaving visible impressions across his fur. Exhaustion plagued his muscles, his body ached, and his feet felt like they weighed over a million pounds. He could barely move, but he managed to smile as his paws made contact with dry land once again. Behind him, Jade, Sabre, and Blu followed closely behind, curious as to where the light of the Soulforge was leading them. Soon all four creatures stood on the shoreline of a small turtle shaped island, at the very center of the lake.

Blu's eyes peered around at his surroundings. His fear only increased as he took in the sight. The island itself was just as black and emotionless as the water itself. The rocky outcrops and vegetation held little to no color, aside from the absence of color itself. Devoid of light, warmth, and natural essence, it all seemed so cold, and unfeeling, very different than the forest they'd all come from. His wing drew to his beak, as his eyes widened. "Cheese and Sprinkles."

"I beg your pardon?" Sabre asked, arching a curious eyebrow at the young macaw.

"Oh, um, it's a Minnesota thing." Blu explained, "But tell me, what kind of land doesn't have any color at all? There isn't even a single grain of sand, or blade of grass. There's just blackness."

Sabre nodded his head in understanding. He drew his weapon and flicked his wrist to cause the blade of his weapon to erupt with the light of the Soulforge. Without a word, he planted the hilt in the dirt and watched as the flame began to die off, with it his calm demeanour seemed fade as well.

"Soul told that a terrible darkness would soon haunt this world, but that it would come from the mountains. This place, it's completely dead... poisoned by the powers of darkness. Even the soulforge, our most powerful defence is no match for it, it just consumed everything. I fear that this is what our world will look like, should we fail in our mission here."

"The entire world will be a sullen wasteland." Jade agreed, shedding a tear. "Nothing will be able to grow. People will starve. The world will be nothing more than an echo of what it once was."

"Then we must not fail." Blu noted. "Everything is counting on us."

"Agreed," Sabre informed him. "And there's no better time than now to begin. Let's split up and look for survivors, we'll meet back here in an hour."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Greypatch sat basked in candlelight. His ancient whiskers drooped as he toyed with a small quill in his paws. He wrote in a large book, saying nothing, but keeping note on every word written. His heavy heart skipped a beat as he thought about his oldest son who was now out there somewhere, training for a destiny he could not be a part of. Had he been allowed to have a say, he would have voted for Hunter to become the wildcat chieftain one day. His compassion, his dedication, and his heart would have allowed the wildcat tribe to flourish.

He looked up from his desk as the two wooden doors on the far side of the room creaked open. Getting up from his seat, he outstretched his arms in earnest welcome as he noticed his son enter. An instant smile appeared on his face, though he spoke with a stern voice which reflected his age and rank.

"Goredore, my son, welcome. What might I help you with?"

Goredore turned back towards the doors and stepped aside to allow entry for the three spix macaws.

"Father, these three creatures are in need of your help. They are searching for the headquarters of the Katta. It is with a heavy burden that I ask for you to reveal their location. I believe-"

Greypatch held up a seldom paw and issued for silence. He shook his head with one paw, while straightening his glasses with the other. His smiled faded. "I am afraid that I can not do that, Goredore. I can not trust a carefully guarded secret to three strangers who I don't even know."

"But father..." Goredore began to protest. "It is dire... evil is on its way here, even as we speak. I believe if we do not warn Hunter, then our village is doomed. They would be helping us, and we would be helping them as well. There is no other choice."

Greypatch let out a sigh. He opened his desk and pulled a parchment of paper from it. He placed it down on the desk and began to speak. "Perhaps, there is a way that I can help you, without revealing the secret. I received word from Dimitri that Sabre and Hunter are on their way to Turtle Island, so that he can face three trials which will awaken his powers and begin his training. If you are looking for the Katta, I am sure you will find them there. Go, and may good fortune smile upon you."  
Jewel turned to Rico and Rose who each had a smile on their face. "I will go there, however you two should wait here. If the worst should happen, the wildcats will need you... you're both stronger and smarter than I am, and you could help out more than I could."

Jewel wrapped her wings around her daughter and pulled her into a soft hug. "I believe in you. I'll bring your father back."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_What is the mysterious darkness conquering the world? Will it spread further than just the island and the lake? _  
_Will Jewel reach Sabre, Hunter, Jade, and Blu in time? Or will the wildcat village fall to the forces of Shira?  
Find out in the next couple of chapters. _


	25. Chapter 25: Hunter's Temptation

_**Chapter 25:**_

Hunter unsheathed his sword and studied the blue aura surrounding it. Everything around him seemed to vanish into darkness... everything anyways except him and the mystical light of the soulforge. In his mind, he could hear the whisper of a voice speaking to him. At first it had seemed almost faint, but then it began to grow louder with each passing second.

"Hunter... swing your sword through the air."

Hunter did as he was bidden and swung the sword through the air with a single swipe. The glowing blade sung as it kissed the air and sliced through it effortlessly. The glow brightened further, until the whole blade became engulfed in a fiery inferno. The fire began to spread past the hilt, becoming one with his paws.

"Hunter... now face your challenge."

The sound of footsteps echoed behind him. The wildcat turned around, peering through the darkness with a curious yet stern eye. He could see a creature working her way towards him. A young female wildcat no older than a young kitten. She peered at him a little nervously. Her face full of fear towards him.

"Sir," she whimpered. "Please help me, I'm lost."

Hunter peered at the sword, its glow began to fade in the presence of the young kitten. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Please sir, stop staring at the sword. I'm scared and lost. Please help me find my way home."

"Of course," Hunter nodded. "Let's see if we can find where you're from."

Jewel flew as fast as her wings would carry her. Scanning the forest below, she soared, breaking through the wind with all the skill of a natural born fighter. She never braked, carrying on until she eventually reached her goal. Turtle Island. The place where the Katta would help her find Blu.

"Where are you, Pet?" She asked aloud. "I am going to bring you home to me. No matter what?"

Her eyes narrowed as she went over that phrase again. No matter what. What a powerful phrase. She smiled as she contemplated the meaning behind the words. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about her love for him. The exact same way he was willing to sacrifice everything for her so long ago, she would now return the favour, and bring him home.

"I'm coming, Pet." She promised. "I'm coming."

Twisting her tail feathers, Jewel raised her altitude and straightened her body to catch a better glimpse ahead. She could scarcely see something on the horizon. It was small, but she couldn't deny it.

"That must be the island." She told herself smiling. "Hang on, Blu. It looks like, I'll find you a lot sooner than I expected."

Time seemed to almost stretch on for an eternity, brought forth under the ever changing paradox of time and space created by the empty void of swirling emptiness. At first Hunter couldn't be sure if anything he experienced truly existed at all, but he didn't dare question the powers which brought him here. After all the memory of the island's destruction and Sabre's words of it spreading to other areas remained close to his mind, and some inner sixth sense warned him that it was his destiny to put a stop to it.

He stood in silence, walking along side of the young wildcat kitten who clung to his paw. She seemed terrified. An obvious realization as her paw trembled in his. At first the two made very little in ways of conversation, but before long, Hunter found the courage to speak.

"How did you get here?" he asked. "Do you live on this island? What happened here?"

The kitten shook her head. "I don't know. I'm lost, can you please help me find my way home?"

"Well, I'm going to try." Hunter admitted. "But first you need to tell me anything you can remember about where you live. Is there a swing? A mailbox? Is there any stores or a marketplace near your home?"

"I-I-I don't know." The kitten frowned. "I'm lost."

"Great," Hunter sighed. "If she doesn't know, how am I even supposed to help her?"

The light of the soulforge surged at Hunter's waist, vibrating the sword handle. Hunter stopped in his tracks and unsheathed his sword, eyeing the flame which grew with each passing second. It enveloped him, devouring the darkness as fast as it had appeared. The sword once again began to speak.

"Hunter... you're trial begins now."

The wildcat closed his eyes tight to avoid staring into the fiery inferno. The light continued to envelop him, devouring him from head to toe, before expanding across the entire field of blackness. Then he heard it. As loud as thunder, he listened to the sound of the girl screaming out in terror.  
Hunter snapped back into reality. His eyes shot open as he stood ready to defend the young creature. Tightening his grip around the hilt of his weapon, he found himself standing in the middle of a burning village.

Hunter hurried smartly, to the edge of the town. His eyes scanned the area, now devastated with destruction. The once lively town melted away, burning bright with flames. Wood crackled creating showers of sparks as roofs caved in. As far as his eyes could see, the town was being destroyed.

"Where are you?!" He called out. "Can you here me?!"

"She's right here," a voice cackled.

Hunter shifted his attention to a lone desert kit fox. His jagged teeth clenched tight with a wicked smile. His paws toyed with a small razor sharp dagger which laid directly against the girl's neck. She squirmed but fell still as the fox tightened his grip, ready to end her life at any moment. The wildcat could feel his hatred brewing towards the evil creature. He bared his fangs ready to strike the villain down.

"Don't you dare hurt her." He growled.

"Why not?" The fox chuckled. "Her home is destroyed, she'll probably be an orphan by morning. I'd say ending her life would be a form of charity."

"I said, don't hurt her!" Hunter repeated, swiping his sword through the air in two speedy movements. "If you even touch one hair on her, you'll answer to my sword."

"Ooooooh scary." The fox teased. "But foolish, you don't stand a chance against me."

"No," Hunter shook his head. "But even if I die, I'll take you with me. Then the world will have one less evil creature to worry about."

Without notice, Hunter hurled his sword through the air, striking the fox in the face with the hilt. The villainous creature fell backwards, landing on the ground with a sickening thud, stunned, yet alive. Within seconds, Hunter was upon him, retrieving his sword and placing the blade directly at his throat.

"You're evil, and don't deserve to live." Hunter growled.

"So go ahead," the fox pleaded. "Finish me."

"No," Hunter shook his head. "I can't. Even you deserve redemption. Leave this place, and if you ever harm another creature, then I will hunt you down. Go! NOW!"

The sword in Hunter's paws began to glow, and everything around him vanished. When the light had vanished, he found himself standing with Sabre, Blu, and Jade standing behind him.

"Did you find anyone?" Jade asked.

Hunter shook his head, more than a little confused. "No, I... um... found no one."

Sabre smiled knowingly at Hunter, and whispered in his ear. "You received a vision didn't you?"

Hunter nodded. "You mean, you knew?"

"Yeah," Sabre noted. "You were tested, you showed mercy to an opponent when you were tempted to slay him. Hunter, there is no need to test you further. As far as I am concerned, you are a true hero. I am proud of you."

"Indeed." A voice called out.

All four creatures turned to the source of the voice which cut into their conversation. Standing behind them, was a young female wildcat. Hunter could hardly believe his eyes. He recognised her almost immediately. Standing before him was the same creature who he had met in the swamp so long ago.

"It's you," he gasped, unsure of what to say.

"Yes," She nodded. "Hunter, I've been watching you, ever since I first saw you in the swamp. I apologize I couldn't introduce myself before, but my name is

Nightshade, my friends however call me Sherryden. I will admit, you do have the making of a true hero, I couldn't be prouder of you."  
Before Hunter could speak, a shout echoed from above, Blu's eyes widened as he watched Jewel come in for a landing. His heart skipped a beat, but he could feel his fear beginning to rise as well.

"Jewel?" He gasped. "Is that you?"


	26. Chapter 26: It's over!

_**Chapter 26:**_  
Blu couldn't believe his own eyes. Cutting the portrait of a comical figure, he held his wings to his beak and let some damp saliva drift past and down his cerulean feathers. His eyes twitched, as he tried to take in what he was seeing. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that there shouldn't be any possible way of her standing there, he couldn't deny what his senses told him. Seeing her basked in the sunlight, seeing her cerulean feathers standing out amongst the dead and blackened terrain, and the beautiful scent of mangoes which usually hung around the female. Everything told him that she was truly standing in front of him. His beak dropped as he couldn't fight the realization any longer. His voice came out trembling.  
"J-J-Jewel... is that you?"  
The female macaw nodded her head. Cracking a smile, she held out her wing to touch Blu's shoulder. She could feel the tension in his body, the sporadic breathing, and could see the absolute terror in his eyes. She watched him shake his head and turn away from her. Walking a few paces from her, before his voice rang out loud and clear.

"You shouldn't be here."  
"Wha?" Jewel gasped. "Pet, you can't mean that."  
Blu peered over his shoulder, his chocolate brown eyes burned into hers for a few moments before he sighed.  
"You promised me you wouldn't come here." he said. "You've broken your promise, and I'm afraid I can't trust you anymore. We're done."  
Jewel's eyes widened in horror. Her wing fell limp as she tried to reach out to stop him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes which threatened to overpower her senses and flood down the sides of her cheeks.  
"Blu... please... what happened to we're the last of a species? I was worried about you."  
Blu shook his head, keeping his eyes glued to her. Conflict shined upon his face, but he never showed any sign of change. He just keep staring with his rather hurt expression.  
"It doesn't matter. We're no longer the last of a species. We're five of a kind." he explained. "Besides, now you can worry about me all the time. I'm sorry... but I have to do this. I can't see you anymore."  
"Fine!" Jewel snapped. "Be that way, Pet. I'm out of here."  
Jewel turned to leave but felt Sabre place a paw upon her shoulder. She stopped and peered at the young feline. A solitary tear crept down her cheek leaving a damp visible impression. Her heart shattered in two, stung by Blu's final words to her.  
"Hold on you two." Sabre announced. "I'm sure that Blu is just worried about your safety. What we're in the middle of is something extremely dangerous, so much so that anyone involved could be killed. It seems to me that he might just want to keep you out of it for your own protection."  
Blu didn't say a word, he turned his head away, grunting for a moment.  
"And I'm sure that you would feel the same way. After all, you said you were concerned about him."  
Jewel nodded her head. "Yes... I would protect him with my life."  
She continued to weep, peering away from Sabre. "However, Blu isn't the main reason I came here. I'm looking for a wildcat named Hunter."  
Every creature present turned to face her for a moment. Especially Nightshade, whose smile faded into a concerned frown.  
"He must return to the wildcat village immediately, or else it will fall to Shira and her forces."  
"Are you sure?" Sabre asked, his eyes filling with concern. "Who was it that sent you here?"  
"The creature's name was Goredore. He felt so strongly about this that I couldn't refuse."  
Sabre turned to face Hunter who looked just as shocked. His eyes filled with concern for his home. Nightshade, snuck in close to him and whispered into his ear.  
"Now things will get pretty interesting." She insisted. "Now you'll meet the one who has brought real terror to Cottonweed Valley."  
Sabre turned to face Hunter. "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. You are no match for Shira yet. If you go, you will be killed."  
Nightshade lowered her head to whisper in his ear. "I would worry about the collected wisdom of your friend, if he didn't let you defend your home... you are strong and wise, and I'm sure that you and you alone could defeat her. You have the skills Hunter..."  
Hunter shifted his attention towards the direction of Nightshade's voice... surprised to find that she wasn't standing there. His eyes narrowed as he peered at the wildcat standing further away than what he had imagined. She appeared to be taking part in the discussion with the rest of the group.  
"Why did I imagine her voice?" He queried. "It makes no sense."

Hunter's eyes narrowed further as he glared at Sabre. He had to admit, she did hold a valid point. Why wouldn't Sabre let him return home?

"I'm going," he told the lynx. "I have no choice in the matter."  
Sabre sighed. "Very well, but if you're going, I'm going too."


	27. Chapter 27: Why, Blu, why?

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_This is officially the start of the second act of "Descent into Darkness" from here, things are going to get a lot darker... so be prepared. Thank you to everyone who has read up to this point, and please continue to review._**

* * *

Chapter 27:

_(The following has been extracted from Goredore's Journal)_

_ It has been a few days since Jewel returned to our fair village, and I am happy to say that she did not return alone. My brother is back with us once again, and with him there is a great happiness here, not just with the villagers but with my father as well. Even though I don't think he'd admit it... publically anyways... I know without a doubt that he misses Hunter and worries about him. I couldn't imagine what he is going through, I am not a father nor do I think I ever will be, but it must be hell to choose between your son's safety, and the safety of all of us. Either way, I am glad he let Hunter make the right choice. The evil haunting our countryside must be stopped.  
_

_I must also tell you that the night Hunter, and his comrades returned alongside Jewel, we all got together and celebrated the last day of winter with a glorious feast. I don't think I have ever eaten so much, and just thinking about it makes my stomach feel bloated. The bakers supplied us with a whole bunch of different treats. Fresh breads, tarts, and pies, just to name a few. The larders were searched for some of the best meats, and there was plenty for everyone. I'm afraid we are not that good with hospitality, as hard as I try, I couldn't find any fruit for Jewel, Blu, Rico, or Rose, and thus they didn't really eat too much. Despite that, it was just nice to spend time with the company of friends, and there is no better way to bring in the first day of spring... I am certain however, that my father had different objectives in mind. Again, even though I am sure he wouldn't admit it. I think he was just happy to see Hunter and Sabre again.  
_

_Tonight I have abandoned my dusty old quarters and have taken to writing outside. The day is growing to a close, and there is a slight chill in the air, but it has been very pleasant weather today, especially for this time of year. I am now sitting along side the gate, I can see the sunset overhead drawing the day to its end. I would have liked to have sat along the trail, but with the impending threat of Shira and her forces on this mountain, my father says it is far to dangerous for anyone to wander outside the village gates. Though that doesn't stop Jewel. Every evening, I see her flying over the gate, probably to go stare off at the sunset. There is a heaviness about her. Some pain. Somehow I think it has to do with Blu, though I dare not ask her, lest I be prying into something that I shouldn't be poking my nose into.  
_

_Alas, my head grows weary of writing and the light will soon fade, so I must stop writing for the night. I do not wish to miss the glory of the sunset. So I shall head to my quarters at first light to continue this passage. For now though, I bid you good night, and may good fortune continue to shine on us._

Goredore the Wildcat  
(Village Recorder)

Goredore sighed and placed his quill upon the ground. He peered up, smiling as he saw Jewel fly overhead, in her usual style. At this point, it almost seemed tradition for the feisty cerulean female to head out of the village. Whatever she did out there, was only her concern. He dared not ask her, he could only hope she was safe.

"May fortune smile upon you," he admitted. "And whatever has weighed your heart down. May you find peace soon, my friend."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Jewel sat by herself, her talons dangling over the edge of the small mountain trail. Her tail feathers shifted across the dirt, picking up a small cloud of dust. She let out a sigh, shedding a couple of tears as her heart continued to shatter. Peering up at the sunset, she wiped her wing across her damp feathers.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have come here." She thought. "Maybe if I had stayed home, I'd still be with Blu... did I really ruin everything? After all this time, and all we've been through, did I really just destroy our relationship?"

She began to weep harder. As hard as she tried to fight them back, her tears fell hard like rain.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked her from behind.

Jewel turned, and frowned as she saw Blu coming in for a landing. He seated himself next to her, and peered out into the sunset. Her could tell without even a glance that she was upset, far more than he could ever comprehend. His eyes narrowed, as he too began to feel a bit bad.

"Jewel, listen. I think I should explain a few things to you." Blu admitted.

"Like what?" Jewel demanded. "That I'm so horrible, that you're going to break up with me for trying to get to you. I couldn't help myself... I have a horrible feeling that something is going to happen to you, and I couldn't live with myself if-"

Blu held up a wing to her beak to silence her. "No, listen... Jewel, when you came here, you put yourself at risk. This place, its about to break out into civil war. The Katta know that Shira must be stopped, and they're going to do whatever it takes to finish her. If something were to happen to you, the spix macaw race would be down to its last three members. The future of our species relies on you, Rose, Buster, and Kinski. You have to look after the kids if the worst should happen. That is why for the time being, I can't be with you..."

"But, we have faced several different challenges." Jewel reminded him. "Nightmare, the Dark Robe Society, Marcel and the poachers. We have always come through when we work as a team."

Blu shook his head.

"This is different!" he explained. "Everyone we went up against was small compared to the power Shira controls. We aren't going up against seven assassins, or three poachers, but an entire army who have taken hostages, and have taken it upon themselves to conquer everything. She is unpredictable and dangerous. It's impossible to know just what she is thinking. I can't knowingly throw you into that kind of situation, and I can't risk the life of you and the children. If I succeed and we go back to Rio, we can be together again, but not until then. You must forget you have even seen me here, and forget everything we've been through."

Blu stood up and prepared to spread his wings. "Trust me, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I have done the math."

"No!" Jewel snapped, standing up. "We have always worked best as a team, and that isn't going to change. You may not want-"

Blu held a beak up to Jewel's beak to silence her. Without warning, he knocked her from the path into a small bush. He stood on her neck, kneeling down.

"Blu!" She choked out. "Are you crazy?!"

"Look!" Blu pointed with his wing. His eyes peered past her, to a large assemble of foxes and wolves, all carrying weapons, and marching grudgingly up the mountain.

Every one of them looked pure evil, their eyes burned towards their objective, now not much further away.

"Who... are... they?" Jewel whispered.

"Those are Shira's forces." Blu said. "That trail is taking them right towards the village. We have to warn them."

Jewel nodded her head. "Blu... Rose, and Rico are there."

Blu's eyes glistened over, growing colder. "If they harm one hair on them, I'll take them out myself."


	28. Chapter 28: Emergency Situation

_**Chapter 28:**_

The sunset cast its last few rays of light upon the wildcat village. As the light slowly began to die, the breeze too began to fade away, its soft whisper drifted into silence, followed closely behind by a soft darkness and a rather deceiving calm throughout much of the area. To most creatures, this would have gone by unnoticed. Often taken for granted by the wildcats who carried out their everyday routine or the hustle and bustle of their lives, but for Hunter, this only unnerved him and brought him a deep lasting sense of grief, guilt, and fear.

He sat, seated next to the natural spring flowing forth from the granite rock. His eyes studied the ripples created as he dipped his paw in, shuddering at the coolness of it. In a way, it reflected his heart. The coldness which soaked through his paw, was the same feeling his heart felt at this very moment. He sighed, as he thought about the peace which would soon be brought to an end. After all, Shira was on her way, that much was obvious, or he wouldn't be here right now... and even after that, he would soon be forced to leave his family and continue on with his training.

With so much on his mind, he failed to hear the sound of footsteps creeping up behind him. "Are you okay?"

Hunter jumped, startled by the sound of the voice whispering in his ear. He spun around, ready to pounce on the intruder, but instead found himself looking at Nightshade who was a short distance away. She spread her paws wide, frowning as she took in the wildcat's sour mood. Before long she sat next to him.

"You look troubled." She noted. "Is it something to do with being back home?"

Hunter's eyes narrowed, turning into dangerous slits, but nodded regardless. He pointed a paw to his surroundings, his voice grew shaky as he explained himself. "Look at all of this, its beautiful, but if Shira has her way, the beauty won't last. Goredore says that Shira could potentially destroy this place. If that happens, what will happen to all the people here? Will they survive? And if they do, where will they go?"

"And yet..." Nightshade grinned, closing her eyes for a moment. "I feel a deeper conflict within you. You love somebody, don't you?"

Hunter nodded, a little taken aback by the fact that she could read him so easily. "Yes, but how did you-?"

"I know many things." Nightshade announced. "I can feel your emotions, it gives you the power you will need."

"The power?" Hunter arched a curious eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Nightshade chuckled, wrapping her paw around Hunter's firm frame. "To be a wise and noble leader, you will need your emotions. They provide you a purpose. They give you focus. They make you more powerful... I can sense a yearning, boy. This person you love also feels the same way, but she is waiting for you to tell her. She is waiting for the right moment, when you two... can be alone. Don't let this moment slip by, Hunter. Do it...for yourself."

Hunter jumped up from where he sat, his eyes burned bright with a renewed passion. He couldn't help but form a smile. "You're right!" he boomed, "I will go and tell her right now!"

"Who are you talking to?" A voice responded. Hunter spotted Jade emerge from a nearby building. Her face looked confused, and full of concern for him.

"My friend here-" Hunter pointed a paw, turning to where Nightshade had been just a moment before. His eyes widened as he noticed she wasn't there. Any sign of her having been there, couldn't be seen.

"B-B-But, she was right here." Hunter explained. "I mean, I talked to her."

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, reaching his side. She raised a paw to his, and seated him comfortably upon the rocks.

"Yes," Hunter admitted. "At least I think I am... I don't know... do I look crazy to you?"

"That depends," Jade giggled. "What else do you do besides talk to people who aren't there?"

"Very funny." Hunter grinned. "But either way, I got the advice I needed."

This time it was Jade's turn to arch a curious eyebrow. "Advice?"

Hunter nodded. "Jade, there has been something I wanted to say since I first met you. I know it may seem a bit fast but..."

Jade raised a paw to his snout, shaking her head. "Are you sure you want to tell me this? Because once you do, there'll no be going back."

"Yeah," Hunter frowned. "Jade, I really don't know how to tell you this... but I care about you."

Jade's smile widened. She peered down at her waist, and then looked up into Hunter's eyes. She nodded, taken aback by his openness. "I care about you too." She replied. "I was beginning to think, you weren't going to tell me."

Jade leaned in to plant a kiss on Hunter's cheek but was stopped by a sharp cry breaking through the air.  
"THEY'RE COMING! SHIRA'S FORCES ARE COMING!"

* * *

# # #

* * *

Loud conversation erupted through the council chamber as all the wildcat elders situated themselves and addressed the two macaws who proceeded to explain what they had witnessed that particular evening. Jewel (being the stronger speaker) stepped forward, representing Blu and herself.

"So, miss, it is with a heavy heart that I must ask you what you saw this evening." Greypatch began. His whiskers drooped as he straightened his spectacles. "Please be aware that you are under oath, be as specific as possible, so we can make a decision on the best possible course of action."

"Me and Blu were out on the trails, we were discussing an argument we had a short time ago and trying to work things out when he shoved me into the bushes. From there, we saw a large group of foxes and wolves. They looked pure evil and every single one of them carried weapons."

"How many where there?" Greypatch asked. "And how do you know they were heading here?"

"I don't know," Jewel admitted. "It was certainly more than one hundred. They were wandering up the trail which would take them right to the village. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that they'll eventually run into your village."

Another council member stood up, slamming his paw down upon the table. His eyes grew darker with every second. "So what you're offering is nothing but speculation. They could just as easily turn around."

"I conquer..." another council member nodded. "What you're suggesting is that we evacuate a village, creating mass panic not just to our citizens but to the entire valley down below, and we have no concrete evidence that they'll even make it this far. Don't you think that is a little extreme?"

"But what if they don't turn around." Sabre piped in. "You could lead the entire village defenseless! Even with the extra patrols that you posted during our last meeting, you refuse to take any action... the lives of your people hang in the balance here. We must act NOW! We have seen the kind of damage that Shira can do. She even managed to injure one of our warriors, if it hadn't been for the Soulforge, he would have been killed. You must realize, that should she show up, we can help you, but we can't fight a war for you."

"Typical lynx behavior if you ask me." The first council member grunted. "Cowardly, and dishonorable. We wildcats exiled ourselves off for a reason."  
"Yes," Sabre nodded. "Because originally you wildcats were suffering under criticisms and prejudices that were unfair to your kind. I am far from dishonorable, I am only speaking the truth, we too must face reality of the situation, and the danger that lies ahead. You must act and take precautions."

Before Greypatch could speak, the chamber doors opened and Hunter poked his head in.

"Our sentries have spotted a large movement of invaders working their way up the path. They'll be here within the hour."

Sabre frowned, peering at the council member who had tried to insult him. "I believe you have just received your concrete proof."


End file.
